<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>自由之牆 by SingingGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271355">自由之牆</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingGirl/pseuds/SingingGirl'>SingingGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>自由之牆 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingGirl/pseuds/SingingGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>這是一篇架空現代的兵艾歌曲同人－－以歌曲作為藍本的同人小說。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>自由之牆 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 黑暗騎士</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>──十週年企劃</p><p>全文歌單－－<br/><a href="https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDzDb8iCp4pKU8j4pt1ozFtDLGeaPIilo">YouTube</a>：https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDzDb8iCp4pKU8j4pt1ozFtDLGeaPIilo<br/><a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7yVATlXEAhp7kCzxKIdVAL?si=fe180c64037a4d57">Spotify</a>：https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7yVATlXEAhp7kCzxKIdVAL?si=fe180c64037a4d57<br/></p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>註：<br/>艾倫‧耶格＝Eren Jaeger＝艾倫．耶格爾＝艾連．葉卡<br/>米卡莎＝Mikasa＝三笠<br/>阿爾敏＝Armin＝阿明</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>第一回   黑暗騎士</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>歌：林俊傑feat.五月天阿信　詞：五月天 阿信</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>艾倫的眼皮很重，周遭又被黑暗的夜色籠罩，少年有好幾次以為雙眼已完全合上。深夜時份，像艾倫這個年紀的中學生都早早休息，養精蓄銳準備明天的早課。雖說經已習慣，艾倫拖著疲累的步伐回家，依然不禁憤怨：這種半工讀的日子簡直沒完沒了！</p><p> </p><p>艾倫本來擁有一個當醫生的爸爸，但數年前爸爸不知所蹤，只剩下媽媽工作維持生計。後來不知哪裏來的債務，即使變賣了房子，搬進了貧民區，單憑媽媽的工資連艾倫的學費也成問題，於是少年開始放學後找兼職賺錢。</p><p> </p><p>也許丟下妻兒、那個不負責任的爸爸是導致艾倫生活陷入困境的原凶，但少年怨懟的不是命運。艾倫曾經相信用雙手能夠改變命運，這也是他不懼疲勞於課餘時間幹活的原因。可是現實並不如少年所憧憬，未成年的他根本不會受正當的公司聘請，他可以做的都是一些無人肯幹的苦工，工作的時間和地點從不光明正大。因為不是正式受僱，有時會被騙，收不到薪酬，變成白幹。社會的制度幫不上忙，反而成為掣肘，令艾倫想靠自己力量生活也很困難。</p><p> </p><p>艾倫的媽媽當然也不同意兒子非法工作，他一早編好謊言，說跟米卡莎和阿爾敏課後溫習，晚一點才回家。艾倫的媽媽晚上有一份通宵的工作，只要黎明前返抵家中，便不被發現。米卡莎和阿爾敏通常會配合艾倫，在艾倫搬家前他們就住附近，是青梅竹馬的好朋友。但他們也表示擔心，特別是稍為年長的米卡莎，總是囉囉嗦嗦的，有時候逼使艾倫就算不欺騙，也至少不說出全部真相。</p><p> </p><p>艾倫現在住在貧民區破舊的樓宇群內其中一個單位，看似僭建而成的樓宇之間，夾著無名的狹窄街巷。街巷難見清晰照明，偶爾一個死角，黑暗的盡頭彷彿在上演不為人知的罪惡，緊接突然竄出的老鼠往往令人大嚇一跳。</p><p> </p><p>繞過隨處放置的垃圾，艾倫踏上長滿鐵鏽的樓梯。在嚴重缺乏睡眠的狀態下，不論是腳下梯級搖晃發出的吱吱聲，抑或似乎快要熄滅的燈泡閃出的殘光，都異常刺激少年的五官，頭部傳來撕裂般的痛。直至到達家門前，艾倫的發現叫他一下子清醒過來。</p><p> </p><p>木門敞開，門鎖被破壞，本來於龍蛇混雜的貧民區，發生爆竊甚至搶劫都是司空見慣，但不詳的感覺使艾倫全身起疙瘩。此時家中應該空無一人，窮困的母子亦不會有什麼貴重的擔心失去，最適當的判斷可能是離開現場，待賊匪離去。可是艾倫有所預感，一定要上前看個究竟。</p><p> </p><p>誰知只是進門一步，少年經已後悔。呈現眼前的，是滿地黑夜裏分不清顏色的液體，以及躺在上面一動不動的女人。艾倫無法冷靜地抽身，他只管飛奔過去，抱著女人哭喊，「媽媽！」</p><p> </p><p>不管少年怎搖動雙手，他懷內的女人早已奄奄一息，失控的吵鬧反而驚動了躲於黑暗的匪徒。艾倫首先被反射的微光警醒，在他意識得到光源來自對方的手槍時，用作瞄準的紅點已鎖定艾倫的眉心。</p><p> </p><p>艾倫本能地拔足而逃。突然的動作和黑夜的掩飾讓他僅僅避過無聲的一發子彈。他衝破門關，打算沿來路逃走。怎料匪徒不止一人，他現身於樓梯的轉角，封殺了向下的唯一路線，艾倫唯有轉逃天台。</p><p> </p><p>奔跑於鐵梯上、向上兜轉的期間，艾倫感覺匪徒對自己開了數槍，但不能確定，手槍大概被裝上了滅聲器，要不是子彈有的陷入樓宇的外牆、有的踫上鐵管敲出高音，在粗糙的喘促聲和跳瘋了的心跳聲背景下，艾倫根本無從預測子彈的動向。</p><p> </p><p>以少年來說，艾倫的動作算是敏捷，不過相比起成人的腳步，速度上仍有差異。當艾倫終於踫到通往天台的鐵門，匪徒已追貼至只差一臂。再而一聲巨響，鐵門被重重關上。</p><p> </p><p>把匪徒甩在門外，艾倫純熟地把門閂上。金屬的質料使門不容易破開，卻不代表艾倫可以安心。鐵門被有規律地撞擊，每一下都像擊在艾倫的心頭，每一下的震動都令門閂移位，彷彿再守不住下一次的撞擊。</p><p> </p><p>艾倫必須想法逃走，可是，位於樓宇的天台他能往哪裏逃？少年焦急地跑近天台的邊緣，要逃脫就只能從這兒離開。但不行，這個高度跳下地面必死無疑，與鄰近樓宇的距離亦並非相近得可以跨越。艾倫沒有比現在更渴望擁有翅膀，他甚至穿過圍網的缺口，反手抓住鐵絲，冒險站在樓宇的邊緣。迎面而來的風不算很強，卻把雙腿發軟的艾倫吹倒，像在嘲笑少年的異想天開。</p><p> </p><p>就於此時，鐵門迎來最猛烈的撞擊後震動停止，匪徒與艾倫之間不再存在阻隔。艾倫立即隨手抓起一根閒置的鐵枝，找個最近的地點藏身。執著鐵枝的手在顫抖，艾倫沒信心用它可以擊倒對方，就連阻擋子彈也未能做到，但他依然沒法把它棄掉，就如緊握手中的，不是單純的武器，而是活下去的念頭。</p><p> </p><p>耳朵拼命接收匪徒的腳步聲，艾倫嘗試在不動聲色的情況下窺視現況。映入他眼簾的只有一名匪徒，他謹慎前進，移動手槍讓紅點掃射他的四方。匪徒逐步向艾倫的藏身點靠近，深怕被發現，艾倫抑制呼吸至幾乎靜止的地步。</p><p> </p><p>倒影艾倫眼球的手槍來到最佳角度，只要使勁揮動手上的鐵枝，便可把它乾脆打落。就在艾倫偷襲之前，身體的顫抖和心底的恐懼都消失了，真正動手時來得更快更狠，可以說是作好一切的覺悟，也可以說是不顧後果──少年的攻擊來勢洶洶，但欠後著的他下一刻便被制伏。</p><p> </p><p>匪徒把艾倫壓於地上，扣住少年頸項的手就像枷鎖將他釘穩，同時勒緊他的呼吸道。丟失手槍的匪徒亮出小刀，對準艾倫的心臟。艾倫因缺氧連掙扎都不在狀態，更莫說改變刀鋒的軌道。死亡如此接近，一般人大概會回顧人生，清算成就及未完成的事情，或會浮現多少悔憾。然而，此刻充斥艾倫腦袋的只有憤恨，他憎惡現狀，只要給他機會，社會也好，神也好，誓必討回一切！</p><p> </p><p>或許連艾倫也不自覺，他心聲所呼喚的，叫奇蹟。而在奇蹟發生的一剎，艾倫只聽見刀子跌落的鏗鏘。然後似乎是意識模糊的錯覺，他看見突然現身的男人，身後有如黎明的晨光。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>黑暗裡誰還不睡　黑色的心情和斗篷假面</b>
</p><p>
  <b>黑夜的黑不是最黑　而在於貪婪找不到底線</b>
</p><p>
  <b>腳下是卑微的街　我孤獨站在城市天際線</b>
</p><p>
  <b>別問我惡類或善類　我只是渴望飛的哺乳類</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>善惡的分界　不是對立面</b>
</p><p>
  <b>而是每個人　那最後純潔的防線　都逃不過考驗</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>有沒有一種考驗　有沒有一次淬煉</b>
</p><p>
  <b>拯救了世界就像　英雄　電影　情節</b>
</p><p>
  <b>有沒有一種信念　有沒有一句誓言</b>
</p><p>
  <b>呼喚黎明的出現 yeah yeah yeah yeah</b>
</p><p>
  <b>呼喚黎明的出現 yeah yeah yeah yeah</b>
</p><p>
  <b>呼喚黎明的出現 </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>那果然是瀕死的錯覺，艾倫離開貧民區時，天色甚至比他回家時更黑，不然的話，滿身沾血的艾倫必定惹來旁人側目。身上的是他媽媽的血，儘管被追殺，艾倫卻絲毫無傷，功勞屬於少年如今跟隨的男人。男人中途殺出，他一槍解決威脅艾倫性命的匪徒，匪徒的同黨試圖反擊，卻被輕易破解，最後同樣魂斷槍下。</p><p> </p><p>「就這樣離開好嗎？應該報警吧。」剛才危急關頭，艾倫絕無異議被男人帶走，可是思考過後，艾倫有所疑問。</p><p> </p><p>「你想怎樣就怎樣。但報警的話，我不會逗留。」走在前面，男人頭也不回地說。</p><p> </p><p>男人年約三十歲，身材偏矮，一身西裝衣著，外套之下藏著裝有滅聲器的手槍。這把槍剛剛在艾倫面前擊斃了兩個人，雖說是匪徒，但殺人本來就是罪惡，除非他是警方一員，警察到場他亦難以解釋。不過始終涉及三條人命，就算艾倫不報警，也會驚動警方，到時候男人也難逃法網。</p><p> </p><p>「喂，你呀。」男人忽然停步，轉身面向艾倫問，「你認為貧民區發生的事，會有人理會嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>的確，起初成立貧民區的目的，美其名是提供廉價的居住選擇，減輕貧窮戶的生活負擔，事實卻是把社會的污點排除於一般人的視野外。能夠把罪案淡化，甚至歸無便最好不過。表面風光的社會不理會，就連貧民區的居民對於罪惡，都閉上雙眼，捂住雙耳，為怕招惹麻煩，插手幫忙可免則免。回想方才的險境，直至男人出現，艾倫一路孤身作戰，就是最佳例子。</p><p> </p><p>男人的提問就如投石，在少年恢復平靜的內心重新泛起漣漪，叫他咬牙切齒。</p><p> </p><p>「雖然能否留在組織，不由我決定。」面對艾倫的沉默，男人意外地露出滿意的表情。「不過你決定跟上來的話，我會試試讓你留下。」</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>為什麼抓光了賊　多年來更沒目擊過搶匪</b>
</p><p>
  <b>而貧窮還是像潮水　淹沒了人們生存的尊嚴</b>
</p><p>
  <b>文明最顛峰某天　人們和蝙蝠卻住回洞穴</b>
</p><p>
  <b>那罪行再也看不見　都躲在法律和交易後面</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>善惡的分界　不怕難分辨</b>
</p><p>
  <b>只怕每個人　都關上雙耳和雙眼　都害怕去改變</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>有沒有一種改變　有沒有一次壯烈</b>
</p><p>
  <b>結局的完美就像　英雄　電影　情節</b>
</p><p>
  <b>有沒有一種信念　有沒有一句誓言</b>
</p><p>
  <b>呼喚黎明的出現 yeah yeah yeah yeah</b>
</p><p>
  <b>呼喚黎明的出現 yeah yeah yeah yeah</b>
</p><p>
  <b>呼喚黎明的出現 呼喚黎明的出現 </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>越來越毒的雨水　越來越多的災變</b>
</p><p>
  <b>越來越遠的從前　英雄　電影　情節</b>
</p><p>
  <b>律師和小丑勾結　民代和財團簽約</b>
</p><p>
  <b>善良和罪惡妥協</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>越來越大的企業　越來越小的公園</b>
</p><p>
  <b>越來越深的幻滅　英雄　電影　情節</b>
</p><p>
  <b>面具下的人是誰　或者說不管是誰</b>
</p><p>
  <b>都無法全身而退 yeah yeah yeah yeah</b>
</p><p>
  <b>都無法全身而退 yeah yeah yeah yeah</b>
</p><p>
  <b>都無法全身而退 </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>當我們都走上街　當我們懷抱信念</b>
</p><p>
  <b>當我們親身扮演　英雄　電影　情節</b>
</p><p>
  <b>你就是一種信念　你就是一句誓言</b>
</p><p>
  <b>世界正等你出現 yeah yeah yeah yeah</b>
</p><p>
  <b>世界正等你出現 yeah yeah yeah yeah</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oh~ yeah yeah</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 秘密基地</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDzDb8iCp4pKU8j4pt1ozFtDLGeaPIilo">全文歌單</a>：https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDzDb8iCp4pKU8j4pt1ozFtDLGeaPIilo<br/> </p><p>註：<br/>艾倫‧耶格＝Eren Jaeger＝艾倫．耶格爾＝艾連．葉卡<br/>里維＝Levi＝利威爾<br/>艾爾度＝Eldo＝艾魯多</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>第二回   秘密基地</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>歌：棒棒堂　詞：林尚德</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>醒來的時候，背後的地板非常冰冷，身邊一片漆黑，就好像眼皮根本沒有打開似的──驚恐的心情讓原本昏沉的少年瞬間清醒過來，但卻甚麼也看不清楚。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他開始回想到底發生了甚麼事。昨晚的事情仍然歷歷在目，滿目鮮紅的血液、不再動彈的至親、神秘強悍的男人，一切彷彿是一個荒誕離奇的夢，可是身上淡淡的血腥味，正提醒艾倫這是殘酷的現實。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>並沒有報警或找朋友幫忙，艾倫選擇了跟一個救了自己的男人走。跟在那個看起來冷酷無情的男人背後，艾倫走上分隔貧民區與外界的小山坡。這個堆滿垃圾和一切廢棄之物的地帶，就如貧民區與外界隔絕的一道牆，把貧民區的居民重重圍住。艾倫雖然在貧民區外上學和工作，但他知道，即使在貧民區以外的地方，貧民區居民也還是會被人投以鄙視的目光，那一道無形的牆，根本難以跨越。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我還不能讓你知道我們基地的地點。」走到半坡的時候，男人突然回頭說。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「所以？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>男人不知從哪掏出一塊黑布，「我不想用更粗暴的方法。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫豈是乖乖聽話的類型，他揮開男人想為他蒙眼的手，但想吐出抗議話語的喉嚨還未發聲，便只感到後頸一陣劇痛，隨後昏倒過去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>在腦海中把所有重演以後，艾倫明白以自己的實力，根本不可能跟對方對抗，但就算明知徒勞無功，他還是不能就這樣乖乖坐著。黑暗中他摸著牆走，終於摸到一道冰冷的金屬門，便用盡全力扭動門鎖，失敗以後，又嘗試以身體撞門。這樣的騷動下外面的人不可能沒被驚動，艾倫眼前一下子亮起燈光，卻因為瞳孔的不適應，視力仍未恢復。未及作任何反應，雙臂突然被鎖住，然後頭部被猛擊一下，雙膝給從後一撞，艾倫失去平衡跪到地上。終於能看清眼前景像時，果然是那個男人一張對任何人都不屑的臉，以及對世間所有事物都厭惡的眼神。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「小鬼，你最好乖乖別動。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>就著眼下對自己明顯不利的情勢，艾倫決定暫時停止反抗。對方看他冷靜下來，便對外叫了一聲。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫環顧四周，他正身處沒有窗戶的密室，室內甚麼也沒有，正對他的金屬房門開啟時，六個人走進來。跟那男人一樣，他們清一色穿著整齊的黑色西裝和黑色領帶，西服的左襟扣著一個金色的徽章。此時艾倫才看清楚，那標誌猶如飛翔的翅膀。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>能自由地在天空翱翔的翅膀。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這就是艾倫看到那標誌後的第一個想法。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>然而艾倫又覺得，這翅膀，好像曾在哪兒見過的樣子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「艾倫．耶格，你好，我是“自由之翼”團長艾爾文．史密斯。」先過來握手的是一個看起來成熟的金髮男子，接著一個戴眼鏡、紥馬尾、打扮很中性的人，興奮地把艾倫的手搶過來，「啊啊，他就是艾倫．葉卡嗎！在他進團前應該先做實驗吧！」而另外幾名男女，則恭敬地站在把艾倫帶過來的男人背後，以一臉在動物園看動物的眼光投向他。艾倫受不住這種目光，想反擊時卻早一步被男人一拳搥在頭上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「很痛！到底為甚麼要把我困在這裏！我不是甚麼危險人物！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「如果不把你困著，你還會乖乖在這裏聽我們說話嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我為甚麼要聽你們說話！放開我，我要回家！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「艾倫，你真的要回家嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾爾文突然平淡的一句，讓艾倫愣住了。想回家只是下意識吐出口的話，事實上艾倫很清楚，那個曾經貧窮卻溫暖的家，已經不復存在了。然而艾爾文並沒有打住，反而繼續說下去：「如果你真的想回家的話，我不會阻撓。但我希望你能好好考慮清楚，再給出答案。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>話音猶落，後面便傳來反對聲音，來自戴眼鏡的人：「等等，我可不想讓他回家喔！先讓他給我做點實驗如何！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「現在回家的話，會很危險吧！」說話的是一直站在後方安靜地聽著、四個人之中唯一的女性，她看起來很擔心艾倫的安危。旁邊的人也開始七嘴八舌起來：「小鬼要送死，我們用得著管他嗎！」「我們可沒空教小朋友啊！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>密室一時變得嘈雜，直到那身材矮小的男人忽然舉起手──明明不很高大，在眾人之中理應不甚突出，但他身上散發著令人難以忽視的氣勢，只是一個簡單的動作，已足以叫所有人安靜下來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你，這麼快就忘了我對你說的話嗎。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他的聲音不大，語調也沒甚麼起伏，卻如刀一樣，直接而毫不留情地刺進艾倫心裏。只是簡短的一句，甚至沒有任何更多的解釋，到底他所指的，是哪一句話。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫從地上抬頭看，對上男人的眼睛，那雙眼睛看起來並不怎麼有神，甚至非常冷酷，但艾倫似乎可以從那漆黑的瞳孔之中看到一絲甚麼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>「你認為貧民區發生的事，會有人理會嗎？」</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫明白，就算回去，也改變不了任何事。他並不清楚“自由之翼”到底是甚麼組織，但既然已經來到這個秘密基地，他便不能夠就此回去。他能做的，他應該做的，還有許多。於是艾倫輕輕地搖頭，對艾爾文說：「不，我已經沒有可以回去的家了。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「那麼，你現在想做的，到底是甚麼？」艾爾文再一次確認。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>如果媽媽不是死在沒有警察理會的貧民區，艾倫便可以將犯人縄之於法，因此一切都源自那可惡的貧民區分界線。艾倫望向那個救了自己的男人，想起他令人歎為觀止的身手，如果有他在的話，或許，這個願望並不是天方夜譚吧。於是，他提高了聲音，肯定的喊出：</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「把貧民區的那道牆打破！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>從心底發出的嘶叫，震懾了現場每個人的心靈，包括那雙看起來冷漠的眼睛，也似乎起了一點漣漪。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「那麼，歡迎你成為“自由之翼”的一員！」艾爾文對答案非常滿意，他轉向身邊的人，「里維，把艾倫帶到你那邊，他還不夠經驗，需要接受你的嚴密看管。」</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>問自己 有沒有難過的回憶</b>
</p><p>
  <b>偏偏你 在一旁吐槽當作回應</b>
</p><p>
  <b>說一句 宇宙無敵的冷笑點</b>
</p><p>
  <b>只有你回應 嘲笑我的低齡</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>眼前很多難題別擔心 我會更有勇氣</b>
</p><p>
  <b>絕招很稀奇 我們一齊出擊</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>有一座秘密的基地 在這裡不需要言語</b>
</p><p>
  <b>那些不好對別人說的事情 我為你搞定</b>
</p><p>
  <b>有一座秘密的基地 在這裡有歡笑陪你</b>
</p><p>
  <b>就算外星人攻擊也不會離去</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>有一座秘密的基地 在這裡不需要言語</b>
</p><p>
  <b>那些不好對別人說的事情 我為你搞定</b>
</p><p>
  <b>有一座秘密的基地 在這裡有歡笑陪你</b>
</p><p>
  <b>就算外星人攻擊也不會離去 我挺你挺到底</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>故事再難過 我們學著去享受</b>
</p><p>
  <b>用全力防守 面對批評的音波</b>
</p><p>
  <b>更相信 更肯定 彼此的勇氣</b>
</p><p>
  <b>都把所有困難闖過</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>有一座秘密的基地 在這裡不需要言語</b>
</p><p>
  <b>那些不好對別人說的事情 我為你搞定</b>
</p><p>
  <b>有一座秘密的基地 在這裡有歡笑陪你</b>
</p><p>
  <b>就算外星人攻擊也不會離去 我挺你挺到底</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>里維，在“自由之翼”中職位是兵長，也是組織中特別作戰小組的組長，擁有“人類最強”的稱號，在拯救艾倫的時候已顯示出他超凡的實力，難怪一直站在他背後的幾位部下，無不對他恭恭敬敬。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>被帶離密室以後，艾倫才發現秘密基地竟在貧民區邊緣被稱為垃圾山後，滿堆的垃圾掩蓋了山坡上一條窄長的泥路，通往後面隱蔽樹林之中，就是作為基地的城堡所在。艾爾文團長的命令之下，里維帶著艾倫和幾位組員離開。每個人都擁有各自的摩托車作為代步工具，除了艾倫。他只好坐在里維的摩托車後座，極快的車速讓艾倫甚麼都看不清，但他並沒有害怕，只是緊緊地捉住里維的肩膀。這個男人的背部並不特別寬闊，卻擁有龐大的力量，能夠消除一切不安的心情。飛快的車速下，世間所有都變得非常安靜，剩下單調的引擎聲，以及鮮明的心跳聲。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>天已經完全黑下來了，城市的燈火通明，一整天的勞累來襲，加上里維兵長帶來的安心感，讓艾倫漸漸敵不過睡意。然而就在快墮進夢鄉之際，一張女人的臉忽然在腦海出現，讓艾倫幾乎整個人從摩托車後座彈起。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「喂，你這小鬼就不能乖乖坐好？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「對、對不起，但我想起來了，我還是必須回家一趟！」即使看不見里維的臉，艾倫也知道對方快將爆發，於是急忙解釋：「媽媽還在那裏，我要把她帶回來！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「不行。」里維毫不留情的拒絕。「我說最後一遍，你現在回家等同送死。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「那可是我的媽媽！」艾倫大喊。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「人死了就是死了，把屍體拿回來，她也不會復活。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「就算是這樣，我也不能把她丟下！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「真麻煩。」里維不滿地哼了一聲，突然一手拉起艾倫剛換上的黑色領帶，力度大得足以提起艾倫整個人，另一隻手則托住艾倫的腰部，用力一拋，在艾倫的尖叫聲之中把他拋出車外。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「艾爾度，別走太快，去老地方！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫不偏不倚地被艾爾度接住，一陣引擎發出的刺耳聲響，里維的摩托車隨即加速，很快便不見了蹤影。艾倫坐到艾爾度的後座，跟其他組員以不快不慢的速度繼續前進，最後停在一個寂靜的小公園下車。晚上的公園燈光並不足夠，四周樹影幢幢，但艾倫還是清晰地看見，不遠處的街燈之下，是兵長的身影。慢慢走近，艾倫發現里維身上多了一點血跡，但他看起來並沒有受傷，那大概不是他的血吧。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>然後艾倫看見了，躺在長椅上的一個人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這個人，曾經溫暖地對艾倫微笑；這個人，曾經生氣地斥責艾倫；但無論命運如何坎坷，生活如何困苦，她始終咬緊牙關，一心一意希望把艾倫撫養成人。此刻她安詳地躺著，如同單單睡著了一般。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「媽媽！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>擁著永遠不可能再醒來的母親，艾倫終於放聲大哭。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 天使之翼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDzDb8iCp4pKU8j4pt1ozFtDLGeaPIilo">全文歌單</a>：https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDzDb8iCp4pKU8j4pt1ozFtDLGeaPIilo<br/> </p><p>註：<br/>艾倫‧耶格＝Eren Jaeger＝艾倫．耶格爾＝艾連．葉卡<br/>里維＝Levi＝利威爾<br/>佩托拉＝Petra＝貝多拉<br/>艾爾文＝Erwin<br/>米卡莎＝Mikasa＝三笠<br/>阿爾敏＝Armin＝阿明<br/>軍達＝Gunter＝君達<br/>漢吉＝Hanji＝韓吉＝杏斯</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>第三回   天使之翼</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>歌：楊丞琳　詞：邱聖倫/Wonderful</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>雲層之上曙光微亮　</b>
</p><p>
  <b>瀰漫無限希望　心情豁然開朗 </b>
</p><p>
  <b>浩瀚天際投影在海上</b>
</p><p>
  <b>不怕世界虛假 　瞳孔裡我看見翅膀</b>
</p><p>
  <b>勇敢飛翔是我的信仰　橫衝直撞愛一場 Oh~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>他們的眼睛和他們的信仰　他們的臉上閃爍無畏的光</b>
</p><p>
  <b>就愛瘋了　愛上了　</b>
</p><p>
  <b>心碎的目光　尋找溫暖翅膀</b>
</p><p>
  <b>他們的眼睛和他們的肩膀　他們的臉上藏著優雅的傷</b>
</p><p>
  <b>都愛瘋了　愛傷了　</b>
</p><p>
  <b>天使的翅膀　承載你的憂傷飛翔</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>辦公室裏來往交談的人們形成一團令人精神繃緊的嘈雜，叫里維不屑的一雙眼之間皺起了眉頭。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>職場上的爾虞我詐、幾乎明目張膽的貪贓枉法，這份工作本來就被里維帶有怒火地厭惡，平日的他已是一副叫人敬畏的冷酷外表。儘管如此，基於他的職級在人群內舉足輕重，仍不時會有不知死活的人嘗試用各種的方法攀附，但都換來里維嗤之以鼻的逐客表示。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>今天的里維更是煩躁，眼前桌上無聊的文書工作，滿腦子卻是昨晚和那個人的對話：</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>「這樣子真的好嗎，里維？」</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>「呀，就算那小子不是計劃的關鍵，他的志氣都足以成為計劃的一部份。」</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維答得肯定。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他口中的小子，是昨天被他救出貧民區的艾倫。發生於貧民區的襲擊事件中，艾倫有奮力抵抗，不然的話就捱不到里維後來的救助。可是，即使艾倫再英勇，里維知道要讓這種乳臭未乾的小子加入“自由之翼”不是說說便可。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>最後艾倫不失所望，在組織成員的面前展示出閃亮的氣魄，成功獲得接納。里維亦願意承擔起培訓艾倫的責任，為方便監視和保護，甚至准許與他同一屋簷下。然而，使他最頭痛的困惑，並非要照顧被他拾回家的這隻流浪猫。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>「他是計劃關鍵的可能性很大，不過，正因他的身世和現時的能力，加入“自由之翼”恐怕會再三出現在貧民區的危機。」</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維在貧民區的行動偏離組織原本的策劃，組織一貫低調的處事手法亦不主張武力介入，他為此已作適當的報告和解釋。提出質疑的人，卻聽似仍有不滿。正當里維打算重申他的論點，對方的提問就像當頭一棒，令他瞠目結舌。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>「太靠近的話，你不怕類似當年的慘狀重演嗎？」</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>想到這裏，一陣腥味在口腔蔓延。竭力壓抑心理的波動，叫里維不知不覺咬破了嘴唇。血的味道勾起了不久之前，被懷裏的女人沾污衣服的記憶。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維有嚴重的潔癖，雖然不至於病態，對於任何形式的污衊，他都拒絕接近。但所謂的污衊，其實由個人定義。女人差不多流乾的血液，滑過里維的皮膚依然暖暖的。縱使動身前他已確定女人的死亡，抱著開始僵硬的軀體回來時卻有奇妙的感覺，希望她還活著。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>來到約定的地點，里維不是急於擺脫弄得血跡斑斑的原凶，而是珍惜地把女人安放長椅上。然後，在恰似曉光的街燈微照下，那個衝著女人而來的小子的眼神，竟然讓里維如獲救贖般釋懷。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>破例武力介入也好、回收屍體也好，里維都因一個人的反應覺得自己做對了。但跟那個人的對話，彷彿逼使他否定這一切。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維內心的掙扎，反映臉上是令人退避三舍的兇恨，於此時膽敢打擾的，只有纏繞他思緒的那個人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「隊長，有給你的口訊！」開朗的聲線和少女的笑容，多少都能緩和里維的負氣場，所以同袍一致決定把傳話的任務交給貝多拉。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>貝多拉不論在組織內外都是里維的部下，當然不可能對他毫無忌諱地質疑。反倒是發口訊的源頭，里維從字裏行間預定的密碼，收到那個人──“自由之翼”的團長艾爾文的指示。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維看一看掛鐘，心想也是時候了。他把從貝多拉接下的字條放進碎紙機，親眼看它碎至無法復原後，便單獨出發。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>「今天你也要打工嗎，艾倫？」走在艾倫旁邊的米卡莎，一臉憂心地問，卻只得含糊其詞的答覆。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>今天是艾倫加入“自由之翼”後第一次重返校園，雖然缺課在他而言並非新鮮事，學校對來自貧民區的學生表現亦採取漠視的態度，與艾倫青梅竹馬的米卡莎卻是由開課的早上，一直出言關心至下課的此刻，難免叫艾倫有點喘不過氣來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>新制服也是導致局促感的原因之一，艾倫忍不住要鬆開制服的企領。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>居於貧民區的艾倫，家境沒法支付新制服的費用，舊的一套已是從入學禮便開始穿，還是二手的。但由於它在艾倫痛失至親的一晚，被鮮血染紅，就算校方對他再視而不見，也總不能讓身穿血染制服的學生踏足校園。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>為了使艾倫如常上學，組織替他弄來了一套全新的制服。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「艾倫，新制服的費用不要緊嗎？我可以跟爺爺說一下。」同為艾倫的青梅竹馬，阿爾敏頭腦較好，要是他拜託家人，當作為他添購新制服，即使沒更新制服難以隱瞞過去，阿爾敏至少可以把舊的一套讓給艾倫。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「不錯，艾倫。」米卡莎和議道，「我也覺得奇怪，舊制服到底怎麼了？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>組織有保密協議，面對兩名好友希望搞清楚他狀況的進逼，艾倫一時無法想出完美的藉口。於此時打斷艾倫忙碌的思路的，是來自校門的呼喚。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「還未好嗎？」儘管沒有事前約好，守候校門外的里維依然有點不耐煩。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「里維兵長！？」艾倫驚訝地衝口而出，立即喚起米卡莎的疑心，「艾倫，他是誰？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>要向面前的幾個中學生解釋，里維打從心底覺得麻煩和不必要。於是他選取了一個簡單易明的說法，「我是這小子的監護人。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「監護人是什麼意思？」誰知米卡莎沒放棄追問，「伯母呢？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>看艾倫慌亂地無聲開合嘴巴，里維估計得到他未有坦言母親已死的事實。不管因由，里維不打算揭穿，他只想趕快解決眼前的阻礙。「她有事，這小子暫時交由我看管。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維說罷還亮出了警章，加強謊言的說服力。這也正好解釋艾倫裝束何以煥然一新，可惜里維的身份惹來他們別的擔心。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你又闖禍了，艾倫？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「不……」終於，艾倫開口。他乘勢脫身道，「總之里維兵長是好人，你們就不用擔心！我先走了。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>離開學校後，艾倫立刻鬆一口氣。里維讓他坐上後座，開動摩托車，很快便到達國立的稅務大樓。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「今次的任務是取回先前裝置的隱蔽式錄影器，對新人來說是一個不錯的開始。」把車泊好，脫下頭盔，里維才向艾倫說明今趟行程的目的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「那麼我們要怎樣進去？」大樓的入口設有閘門，一旁有警衛把守，進入的人都必須把通行證輕拍連接閘門的機器，進行掃瞄才能通過，艾倫在思量正門以外的方法。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維卻交給艾倫一張貌似通行證的卡片，暼一眼手錶說，「六分鐘後，閘門系統將會失靈。我們有三十秒時間用此卡假裝獲准通過。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫舉起手中的卡片，眼神發亮，就似無邪的孩子發現新的玩意。他佩服道，「組織連這種事情也可以辦到嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「軍達任職電子工程公司，侵入這類保安系統沒什麼大不了。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「組織成員都有正職嗎？里維兵長是警官我還是第一次聽聞。」當艾倫提到他的職業，里維即時露出厭惡的表情。「我們的職業是為方便收集情報和策劃行動，其中也有因興趣而作選擇的，例如漢吉，便是一名法醫。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「聽好，行動開始後十分鐘，閘門系統會再度失靈，我們必須準時，不然沒法低調離開大樓。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>任務中指定的行動時間，剛好是白領下班的時候，人浪從閘門有秩序地湧出。里維和艾倫趁警衛的視線充斥移動的影像，故作自然地利用假的通行證，成功進入大樓。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>大樓內的保安相對寬鬆，可能是由於過份依賴正門的把關，何況這裏存放的，不是引來盜賊</span>
  <span>覬覦</span>
  <span>的貴重商品，稅務部的機密資料也賣不到可觀的價錢。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>預先熟記大樓內部圖則的里維，猶如每天在此工作的白領，完全融入周遭其他人的步伐，輕易搭上往下的升降機。反觀趕上里維的艾倫，當升降機門關上，空間只剩他們二人，深呼的一口氣令人以為在這之前他都屏住呼吸。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我們在下降……」定神於發光的按鍵，艾倫對它掛有的停車場之名感到好奇。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「難道你以為我們需要的材料會於光明正大的地方找到嗎？」里維不屑的眼神使他的反問更銳利。然而，艾倫不見消沉，相反對欠能力的自己一臉深深不憤。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維默默觀察。艾倫現時的表現也許仍很幼嫩，但經過打磨必定大有可為，里維相信自己的眼光。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>升降機減速至停止，門開展現的，是一個寬廣的空間。還在停泊的車輛寥寥可數，耳邊只有迴響的腳步聲，這個時候的停車場相當冷清，絕對是暗地交易的理想場所。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維裹足一輛黑色房車前，用車身作遮掩，按下手槍的板機，射出一條固定在柱位天花的繩索。繩索上等距地掛有繩圈，供人攀爬時踏腳之用。然後里維一個眼色，指示艾倫登上繩梯，接近錄影器收藏的位置。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>身體吊掛繩索上時搖搖欲墜，錄影器微型的設計亦讓艾倫幾乎看漏了眼，單純的回收任務沒想到也驚心動魄。繩上的人越緊張，繩索的晃動越大，於爬下時艾倫被搖離柱面範圍，使他看見柱後的一幕。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>距離艾倫他們幾個車位，被支柱和車輛擋住視線的一角，少年目擊了兩個男人現金的來往。男人的面貌被報章刊登過，一個是稅務局的高官，另一個則是知名的商人，相約停車場這種地方見面，十之八九是不正當的利益輸送。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這是揭發他們惡行的好機會。當里維也朝少年的注目點望過去，他估計得到艾倫的想法。可惜來不及阻止，艾倫已從繩梯跳下，飛箭般奔跑。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>年青熱血是優點，但艾倫最惱人的是他衝動的性格，氣得里維差著沒有把他當場擊斃。子彈準確落在艾倫的腳邊，總算嚇阻了他的前進，不過艾倫的人已來到兩個男人的面前。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維迅速移動，在艾倫的背後狠狠一搥，再趁人未完全倒地往小腹補一腳，少年便於意識到被襲擊前痛苦地彎曲身子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「打擾兩位了，這小子潛進來企圖偷竊。」里維對驚恐得呆站當場的二人說，還動用了他的警章，「這兒交給我處理吧，恐怕兩位都不想把事情搞大。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>等這場警匪戰演出落幕，艾倫被押送離開大樓，已錯過了閘門系統失效的時間。里維唯有利用警官的身份，避免更激烈的突圍方法。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>「里維兵長，我……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我知道你的盤算，但在這腐敗的社會，法制已沒法發揮作用。」艾倫得到的教訓僅只停車場裏的皮肉之苦，里維甚至沒惡言相向。他耐心解釋，「就算把他們逮捕，不用一天便有人幫他們脫罪。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維不是刻意放過艾倫。少年這種終究會自取滅亡的魯莽，沒什麼深刻的教訓他是不會覺醒的。然而，有別的思緒在里維的腦內膨脹，他根本沒餘暇去計較艾倫的失誤。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>摩托車像發瘋了在繁忙的街道上疾走，里維不打算放開油門，彷彿飛快的車速有助整理心情，卻得不到預期的效果。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>直到手機傳來訊息提示，里維突然把車停止，說，「團長已知我們不依計劃行動，要求解釋。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「做好覺悟吧。」</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>雲層之上曙光微亮　</b>
</p><p>
  <b>瀰漫無限希望　心情豁然開朗 </b>
</p><p>
  <b>浩瀚天際投影在海上</b>
</p><p>
  <b>不怕世界虛假 　瞳孔裡我看見翅膀</b>
</p><p>
  <b>勇敢飛翔是我的信仰　橫衝直撞愛一場 Oh~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>他們的眼睛和他們的信仰　他們的臉上閃爍無畏的光</b>
</p><p>
  <b>就愛瘋了　愛上了　</b>
</p><p>
  <b>心碎的目光　尋找溫暖翅膀</b>
</p><p>
  <b>他們的眼睛和他們的肩膀　他們的臉上藏著優雅的傷</b>
</p><p>
  <b>都愛瘋了　愛傷了　</b>
</p><p>
  <b>天使的翅膀　承載你的憂傷飛翔</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oh~ Oh~</b>
</p><p>
  <b>有一種善良　有一種堅強　在呼喚</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>他們的眼睛和他們的信仰　他們的臉上閃爍無畏的光</b>
</p><p>
  <b>就愛瘋了　愛上了　</b>
</p><p>
  <b>心碎的目光　尋找溫暖翅膀</b>
</p><p>
  <b>他們的眼睛和他們的肩膀　他們的臉上藏著優雅的傷</b>
</p><p>
  <b>都愛瘋了　愛傷了　</b>
</p><p>
  <b>天使的翅膀　承載你的憂傷飛翔</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Easy come easy go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDzDb8iCp4pKU8j4pt1ozFtDLGeaPIilo">全文歌單</a>：https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDzDb8iCp4pKU8j4pt1ozFtDLGeaPIilo<br/> </p><p>註：</p><p>艾倫‧耶格＝Eren Jaeger＝艾倫．耶格爾＝艾連．葉卡<br/>里維＝Levi＝利威爾<br/>米卡莎＝Mikasa＝三笠<br/>阿爾敏＝Armin＝阿明<br/>貝多拉＝Petra＝佩托拉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>第四回   Easy come easy go</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「為什麼受罰的是兵長？」</p><p> </p><p>收到團長的短訊，艾倫跟著里維回到自由之翼的秘密基地。錄影器雖然順利回收，過程卻有驚無險，艾倫早已做好受罰的心理準備。但在地下室等著討論結果的艾倫，卻得到「兵長必須暫停職務，並負責整理組織電腦文件作為懲罰」的回應，忍不住大吼質問。</p><p> </p><p>「沒依照計劃完成任務的人，沒資格抱怨。」里維淡然地說，「走了，組織的電腦文件已經超過一年沒有認真整理，雖說打掃是我的強項，不快點回去開始不行。」</p><p> </p><p>「不，我要去跟艾爾文團長說，要受罰的應該只是我一人！」艾倫仍然堅持。</p><p> </p><p>任務有阻滯，完全因為艾倫一時衝動魯莽所致。但里維卻不假思索的把責任完全包在自己身上，關於艾倫的錯，他一句話也沒開口。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 「艾倫是自由之翼很重要的新人，但是里維你的戰鬥力和理智判斷對於組織來說都非常重要，我不希望你受到任何人或任何事影響。你先冷靜一下吧。」 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>艾爾文一次又一次意味深長的話，里維並不是不明白的。艾倫家毫無疑問正受到追殺，再加上艾倫是個行動起來就絕對不顧自己死活的小鬼，雖然里維都一一化解了危機，但誰也不能保證下一次。如果再次經歷那時候的事情，里維也沒有信心自己能保持理智。</p><p> </p><p>可是，正因為對方是艾倫，里維才沒法簡單地割捨。那雙不成熟的眼睛，有著熾熱的火焰，雖然魯莽，卻也令人感受到難以形容的激動。明明把他拉進來的是自己，但又害怕他受傷害；明明期待他可以衝破社會的枷鎖，但又忍不住保護他。難道是“監護人”的角色演得太投入了嗎？</p><p> </p><p>不過十五歲的少年此刻滿腦子只想為里維辯護，在艾倫衝出去找團長前，里維及時阻止了他。「想不聽我的話嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>「不是的，我只是對這樣不公平的處罰看不下去！」一人做事一人當，艾倫不能忍受自己犯錯連累里維。</p><p> </p><p>「這些事不由你決定，這是組織的規矩。」</p><p> </p><p>「組織不是應該公平對待每一位成員嗎？如果盲目服從上司的決定，這樣的組織還有資格去爭取社會公義嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>看著眼神堅定、雙手握拳的艾倫，里維緩緩閉上眼睛，「如果你不同意我的決定，我會告訴艾爾文讓你調到別的小組。」</p><p> </p><p>幾乎是可以預料的行動，艾倫咬咬牙，瞪著里維看似鄙視的雙眼，在得不到任何回應以後，生氣地跑出去。</p><p> </p><p>趁現在放下，是最適當的做法。</p><p> </p><p>心裏的痛，也就此被刻意忽略。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>歌：蔡健雅feat.MC HotDog 熱狗　詞：小寒/姚中仁</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>為何他總是匆匆的來　又匆匆的走</b>
</p><p>
  <b>不願意再多停留　這房間　空空如我</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Easy come and go 曖昧中又帶點矇矓</b>
</p><p>
  <b>為誰唱這歌在等候　它盡在不言中</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>他上了車他走後　再見不需要承諾</b>
</p><p>
  <b>放輕鬆　不緊繃的關係　不需要臥底</b>
</p><p>
  <b>或許　會牽手　或許只能在被窩裏</b>
</p><p>
  <b>或許　別管過去　只沉溺在此刻的漩渦裏</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(It’s so easy) easy come and easy go 是種自由</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(It’s so easy) easy come and easy go　無須理由</b>
</p><p>
  <b>你又何苦太苛求　愛必須久留</b>
</p><p>
  <b>永恆是個舊念頭　享受勝過於淚流</b>
</p><p>
  <b>管他天亮有沒有以後</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>從秘密基地走出來，艾倫漫無目的，只是帶著不甘與不解一直往前跑，離開帶給他許多複雜心情的人。艾倫曾經相信里維必定是引領他追尋理想的人，因為里維，他才得以加入自由之翼，了解到打破貧民窟的牆、爭取自由的方法。</p><p> </p><p>因為里維，艾倫才得以成長。</p><p> </p><p>可是，為什麼那個人卻無法明白，他不想被當成小孩子的想法？艾倫只是想為自己的錯誤負責任，他想成為一個負責任的大人，挺起胸膛站在里維兵長面前。</p><p> </p><p>艾倫不斷跑，穿過曾經是他的家卻不再溫暖的貧民窟，走過車水馬龍的露天市場，步伐不斷加快，彷彿終點就在前方。</p><p> </p><p>無意識地，雙腳果然還是跑到這裏。</p><p> </p><p>這個小公園，這張長椅子，不單是里維領導的特別作戰小組例行集合地點，更是當天里維把艾倫母親遺體放下的地方。如今曾經和藹可親的媽媽，已化成灰燼，艾倫總是用小瓶子帶著一點母親的骨灰，就像護身符一樣。</p><p> </p><p>對艾倫來說，守護著他的，不止是母親，還有里維。是里維讓艾倫可以跟母親說最後的再見，因此，把母親帶在身上，也是讓他永遠記住里維心意的一種方法。</p><p> </p><p>口袋忽然急劇震動，艾倫呆了一下，才掏出組織分配給他的手機。打開一看，竟是貝多拉。</p><p> </p><p>「艾倫，你在哪兒？大家聽說你跟兵長吵架了，都很擔心啊！」</p><p> </p><p>貝多拉在掛電話後五分鐘就騎著摩托車來到艾倫面前，像個溫婉的大姐姐坐在他身旁。了解到前因後果以後，她微笑了，但眼睛又帶點憂傷。</p><p> </p><p>「艾倫，你能先聽我說一個故事嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>貝多拉說的故事，發生在五年前。那時候艾爾文團長才創立自由之翼這個秘密組織不久，並招攬了許多有才能、有抱負又對社會現狀不滿的人加入，包括里維。憑著過人的身手和判斷力，里維很快成為自由之翼內備受崇敬的人物，他親自挑選部下而組成的特別作戰小組，是組織的靈魂。</p><p> </p><p>然後，那件事發生了。</p><p> </p><p>當時自由之翼正調查一宗商業行賄案件，一名政府高層官員跟一名財團董事勾結，協助該公司做假帳上市。案件大部份所需的證據都已蒐集好了，只欠一份關鍵的政府內部文件，就可以把二人的罪行公諸於世，對他們造成致命一擊。里維作為行動指揮，派出手下三名組員潛入政府官員的辦公室，搜索那份只有硬本的機密文件。</p><p> </p><p>但就在一切準備就緒的時候，艾爾文突然向里維傳來訊息：</p><p> </p><p>「翼被瞄準了，快降落。」</p><p> </p><p>這是組織的暗號，意指敵人可能已發現他們的行動，再繼續下去的話會很危險，應該撤退。里維思考一下，透過無線電向組員傳達了艾爾文的意思，沒想到組員卻一個個不願撤退，都來到這一步了，他們希望能夠獲取成果，就算有甚麼突發事件，他們也相信自己有足夠能力隨機應變。里維的部下自然不是省油的燈，每人都身懷絕技，里維對他們很有信心。</p><p> </p><p>於是里維批准他們繼續行動。起初行動非常順利，三人潛進機密文件室，就在機密文件得手之際，突然有人叫了一聲，「是自動灑水系統嗎？」接著一陣奇怪的雜聲，里維就與組員失去了聯絡。</p><p> </p><p>這時里維的手機再度響起，是艾爾文傳來的另一條訊息。</p><p> </p><p>「60%H2SO4」</p><p> </p><p>里維稍為思考一下，看懂了這是硫酸的化學程式。在文件室灑落頭上的，並不是水，而是腐蝕度極高的濃硫酸！政府辦公室不可能公然放置這麼危險的東西，這一定是那個財團為了保障自己悄悄加上的系統，為了毀滅文件及可能偷走文件的人。里維從天台的匿藏地著急得跳起來，然後他看看手錶。</p><p> </p><p>從跟組員失去聯絡起，已經過了三十八秒。從這裏跑到文件室，即使是里維也要四十秒。人體直接接觸濃硫酸的話，只需幾十秒，硫酸便會令皮膚脫水並產生大量熱能燒傷。里維知道，等他趕到的時候，組員們的身體已經變成一塊焦炭。</p><p> </p><p>里維相信他們在生命最後一刻，已盡力切斷跟他的聯繫，避免組織信息外洩。被破壞的閉路電視系統，在兩分半鐘後就會失效。為了不白費組員的犠牲，里維現在最應該做的，就是趁閉路電視仍未恢復時，離開現場。</p><p> </p><p>而他的確這樣做了。</p><p> </p><p>不過里維在危急關頭捨棄同伴的做法，在組織被一些人認為過於無情，貝多拉他們幾人，是那次事件之後自發從其他小組調過來、仍是願意不惜一切追隨兵長的少數。</p><p> </p><p>「後來兵長憑一人之力，重新搜集證據，揭發了那名官員的罪行，他最終被判處終身監禁。雖然兵長表現得沒甚麼似的，但其實他一直很自責，他認為是自己沒有聽團長的勸告終止行動，才會造成組員的死亡。因此當他看到熱血衝動的你，一定很害怕那時候的悲劇會再次發生吧。」貝多拉眼光柔和地望向艾倫，「可是，要是兵長不認同你的決心，就不會為你準備這個了。」</p><p> </p><p>貝多拉打開手掌，一個閃亮的小東西出現在艾倫眼前，讓他倒吸一口氣。</p><p> </p><p>是自由之翼的徽章。金色的徽章，是每個自由之翼成員掛在身上的標記，而艾倫之前沒有留意的是，徽章背後刻有成員的名字，以及所屬的小組。</p><p> </p><p>這一個徽章，清楚地刻著艾倫．耶格，屬於里維小組。</p><p> </p><p>艾倫伸出抖得厲害的手，接下了自由之翼的徽章。就在這一刻，靈光一閃，他想起了什麼。</p><p> </p><p>「那名與政府高官勾結的財團董事，叫什麼名字？」</p><p> </p><p>「麥特．巴魯度。怎麼了？」</p><p> </p><p>「我要回學校一趟，先走了！」</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>據貝多拉所說，里維小組的組員的身體因為被濃硫酸腐蝕，遺體被發現的時候，已經殘破不堪。加入自由之翼的人大部份都無親無故，因此這幾名犠牲的成員屍首只能由政府以不知名身份處理，丟到國家公墓去。</p><p> </p><p>然而，雖然硫酸會跟許多金屬元素產生化學反應，當中卻不包括活躍度極低的金。而自由之翼的徽章，正正由百分百的純金鑄造。因此，就算身體被如何侵蝕，組織成員身上的徽章應該也能完整無缺的留下來。</p><p> </p><p>一般來說，沒人在意的徽章會跟遺體一起被處理掉。但艾倫知道，那三個徽章被留了下來，在仍未失勢的巴魯度家族之中像戰利品一樣供放著。</p><p> </p><p>因為他見過。珊迪娜．巴魯度，財團董事麥特．巴魯度的女兒，就是艾倫就讀學校的校長。校長很少露面，但艾倫記起了他在校刊看過校長的相片，相中校長辦公桌上的一個框架，鑲起了三個自由之翼的徽章。這也是艾倫在基地首次看到自由之翼徽章時，會有眼熟感覺的原因。</p><p> </p><p>手上拿著校刊，艾倫的眼睛閃爍熾熱的光芒。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>升降機的嗞嗞聲響今天似乎令人特別不爽，里維一個人抱著雙手，抬頭用死魚般的眼睛盯著一步一步上升的數字。他把這種煩躁的歸因於被禁止參與自由之翼的行動，幹著沒趣的文件整理工作，已有三天。</p><p> </p><p>艾倫也已三天沒有回家了。</p><p> </p><p>雖然艾爾文指明里維負責嚴密看管艾倫，但艾倫也不是必須住在里維家中。透過貝多拉，里維得知艾倫並沒有返回危險的家，而是暫住阿爾敏家中，也有好好上學，總算比較放心。</p><p> </p><p>為了方便自由之翼的工作，里維放棄了警察部隊提供的宿舍，而居於一幢大型公寓之中。這類公寓的住客流動性很大，住客們不會深究鄰居是誰，正合里維心意。走過又長又窄的走廊，在那熟悉的門前，竟然坐著一個熟睡的少年。</p><p> </p><p>「你在幹甚麼？」里維毫不猶疑地一腳踢醒自家門前的人，艾倫馬上跳起來，大喊：「兵長！」</p><p> </p><p>「小聲點！」里維沒好氣地把艾倫拖進屋內，還沒開口，艾倫便已從書包中拿出什麼，在里維面前攤開掌心。</p><p> </p><p>里維再也無法動彈。艾倫手上三個自由之翼徽章，刻著的名字，里維一輩子也不會忘。</p><p> </p><p>「校長室的保安非常嚴密，這次還是有賴阿爾敏的計謀和米卡莎的身手，晚上潛入的計劃才得以成功。兵長，請放心吧，為了不驚動校長，阿爾敏還找人偽造了三個自由之翼徽章放回原位，當然那是平價的物料......」</p><p> </p><p>艾倫沒有再說下去，因為他已被里維用盡全力的抱住，那雙敏捷的手臂不斷收緊，讓艾倫幾乎無法呼吸，但那種溫暖填滿身上的感覺很好，讓他禁不住閉上眼睛，以相同的力度回擁對方。</p><p> </p><p>不管未來會遇到什麼危險，只要有此刻的擁抱，便已足夠了。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>現在和你手牽手　偶爾靠靠你胸口</b>
</p><p>
  <b>只是取暖不說　天長地久</b>
</p><p>
  <b>不愛了就往前走　微微笑不用別扭</b>
</p><p>
  <b>我們甚至不必　成為朋友</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>(It’s so easy) easy come and easy go 是種自由</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(It’s so easy) easy come and easy go　無須理由</b>
</p><p>
  <b>你又何苦太苛求　愛必須久留</b>
</p><p>
  <b>永恆是個舊念頭　享受勝過於淚流</b>
</p><p>
  <b>管他天亮有沒有以後</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>感覺來的時候　你就該大方接受</b>
</p><p>
  <b>（只有短暫的相處　所以這感覺永遠都會記住）</b>
</p><p>
  <b>感覺淡的時候　就分手不要難受</b>
</p><p>
  <b>（Hey I miss you 我知道你的心　我不曾經進駐）</b>
</p><p>
  <b>我已懂了痛了想通了才參透</b>
</p><p>
  <b>等真愛不如填滿渴求</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Easy come easy go, that’s just what we do</b>
</p><p>
  <b>(It’s so easy) Easy come easy go, that’s what we should do</b>
</p><p>
  <b>你又何苦太苛求　愛必須久留</b>
</p><p>
  <b>永恆是個舊念頭　享受勝過於淚流</b>
</p><p>
  <b>管他天亮有沒有以後</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>在我們之間　這些都不重要</b>
</p><p>
  <b>這簡單的關係　不需要下猛藥</b>
</p><p>
  <b>（管他天亮有沒有以後）</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Easy come easy go</b>
</p><p>
  <b>會是你　還是我先走掉　微笑的走掉</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 花又開好了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDzDb8iCp4pKU8j4pt1ozFtDLGeaPIilo">全文歌單</a>：https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDzDb8iCp4pKU8j4pt1ozFtDLGeaPIilo<br/> </p><p>註：<br/>艾倫‧耶格＝Eren Jaeger＝艾倫．耶格爾＝艾連．葉卡<br/>里維＝Levi＝利威爾<br/>阿爾敏＝Armin＝阿明<br/>柯魯安＝Auruo＝歐魯</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>第五回　花又開好了</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>歌：S.H.E 　詞：五月天阿信／南瓜</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>終於思念的人相聚</b>
</p><p>
  <b>終於所有的傷痊癒</b>
</p><p>
  <b>花又開好了　終於</b>
</p><p>
  <b>心又長滿了　勇氣</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>肩膀傳來一下抖動，里維下意識放鬆關節，拉開了擁抱中二人的距離。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「時候不早，我要回去阿爾敏家了。」艾倫突然想起。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「什麼？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維表示驚訝。儘管語調相對平淡，卻令艾倫感受不容忽視的壓迫感，接下來的話說得吞吞吐吐，「為了求得他們協助，我把母親的事說出來……不，本來就不應該隱瞞……不過請放心，我沒提及組織的事！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「所以呢？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>對話漸漸演變成質問，艾倫開始懷疑剛才里維充滿力度的臂彎，傳遞過來的感激之情只是錯覺。少年平日的大無畏精神此時不知跑到哪裏去，眼神和身體一同退縮。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「所以……阿爾敏讓我暫時住在他家，這樣子他和米卡莎會比較安心，也不用麻煩兵長你……！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>管它成不成理由，艾倫拼命解釋。然而，再多的解釋都被里維突然貼上來的嘴巴強行駁回。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>面對里維毫無預告的舉動，艾倫已疑惑不知所措，那莫名的一吻更深得叫他忘了呼吸。等到唇上有點燙的熱感被抽離，缺氧所致的頭暈目眩短暫阻礙了艾倫的思考。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「這是……」艾倫本能地發聲，內容不具意義。不知是否被他一臉無辜的表情觸怒，里維嘖一聲轉身，背向艾倫說，「你留在此。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>兵長威嚴的命令任誰都不敢反抗，但混沌的腦袋總覺得有什麼不妥。在艾倫嘗試整理出一個像樣的回應前，里維搶先反問，「組織對你的監視繼續，更何況不能確定敵人已被剿滅，你也不希望連累他們吧，對嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維依然背對著他，而這個便是當初帶他脫離險境，加入前所未聞的秘密組織的背影。艾倫竟然忘記了，不僅忘記了自身被敵人盯上的可能，還忘記了以組織一員的身份展開新生活，是因為對眼前背影的信任。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>到底仍要讓自己和兵長失望多少次？也許暈眩的狀態尚未恢復，少年的憤懣比較過往的顯得軟弱無力。當他抬頭，里維已重新步近。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我載你去跟他交代一下。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>估計艾倫跟阿爾敏約好了會暫住一段時間，根據艾倫令人擔憂的往蹟，不說一聲回到里維的住所居留，只會令他們聯想到各種不測。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不論里維的語氣如何強硬，對艾倫來說也是一種體貼，甚至叫他猶豫應否接受。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「怎可再麻煩兵長你！」可是艾倫的考慮，立即被里維駁倒，「不想給我麻煩就聽我的話。」</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>不想給我麻煩就聽我的話。</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>雖然里維是這樣說，跟他同住下來的艾倫亦努力照顧自己，但由於里維的潔癖，艾倫盡力律己的生活，看在他眼內依然不達標，更莫說分擔家務，每次都要於里維嚴密監督下完成。就連來往學校以及組織的基地，亦由里維駕摩托車接載艾倫，即使不是艾倫的意願，也對他過份依賴。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>同時，艾爾文團長基於任務中的錯失給予里維的文書工作，比預期繁複，需要更多的時間完成，艾倫必須變得獨立，才真正不為里維添麻煩。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫第一件提出要改進的事，是學會駕摩托車。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「冷靜下來，想起你學過的……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「呀呀呀！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>柯魯安話未說完，艾倫已被失控奔馳的摩托車甩掉地上，摩托車則於無人駕駛的情況下滑行數米，然後狠狠地撞向一棵不幸的大樹，弄得樹搖葉落才翻側停下。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「熱血過頭根本是年少的通病，我就說不要我教</span>
  <span>小朋友</span>
  <span>！」柯魯安無意關心翻滾地上喊痛的艾倫，只搔著頭抱怨。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>當艾倫向里維表示想學駕摩托車，里維對他私人指導了幾次，艾倫大概把操作的步驟和駕駛的原理學懂，接下來要實踐理論，只有不斷練習和嘗試。儘管嘴巴和眼神一貫不滿，里維卻在公務以外盡量抽出時間配合。改為由柯魯安提供訓練，是因為艾倫堅持一個人練習，但遭到里維反對而得出的折衷方案。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不想再為兵長添麻煩。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>如果艾倫一直是柯魯安口中的小孩，他不單止凡事都需要里維保護，最懷的情況是如同上次稅務大樓的任務般，因自身的無能拖累了他。雖說是次任務中最重要的回收工作總算完成，兵長因他的衝動誤事受罰的回憶卻意外地難纏，不容艾倫說放下便能忘記。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>尤其於練習駕駛摩托車的期間遇上挫折時，艾倫總是回想起那段叫人不能避開視線地在意的過去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>從柯魯安看來，艾倫沮喪的表情像受盡打擊快要哭出來，於是他代為喊停，「好了，好了，今天就到此為止。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「不！」怎料艾倫不領好意，「柯魯安先生先走吧，我想練習多一會兒！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>說罷，倒下的摩托車被重新扶起，引擎跟隨艾倫扭動手掣的動作發出野獸的低吼。此時柯魯安才看清，少年身上如淚水般閃爍的，是被開動的摩托車拋落的汗水。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>要馴服這輛鐵造的野馬，比想像更累人。累積下來的疲勞讓艾倫每天回來後便立即抱頭大睡，有時候還必先完成里維安排給他的清潔工作，早上學校的課堂基本上跟之前課後打工一樣，大部份都是一邊聽課、一邊打瞌睡。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>日子一天一天過去，艾倫為了盡早學會駕車，投放了不少時間和精力。身體難以維持最佳狀態，加上艾倫本來就欠耐性，焦急的心情使他沒法弄清失敗的原因。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>譬如剛才的練習中，摩托車數不清第幾次失控，艾倫連人帶車以高速撞飛了充當障礙物的空油桶。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>柯魯安剛好讀著手中一本翻開的書，坐在油桶的拋物線的途中，他卻無須提高視線，身體保持姿勢稍稍移動，便準確避開體積和速度足以把他頭顱砸碎的飛來物。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他合上書本，嘆一口氣，走到被翻側的摩托車壓於地上的艾倫前，問，「你想要放棄嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「什麼？！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我看你這副樣子，是一早放棄了吧？」柯魯安蹲下來靠近艾倫，把艾倫視野中的天際徹底覆蓋。「有些事情不是拼了命便可。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這一天，艾倫的摩托車駕駛練習提早結束了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>很不甘心。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>但除了痛斥自己，把憤怒的對象鎖定鏡中人，艾倫還可以怎樣做？或者就如柯魯安所言，不是所有事情只要付出了就會有收穫。自身的能力沒法改變的事情，艾倫也並非首次遇到。或者就如柯魯安所言，這個沒結果的努力，是時候放棄了吧。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>碰巧這一晚艾倫較里維更早回家，他把里維交給他的門匙和自由之翼的徽章掏出，安放桌上，然後離開了住所。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>看一場電影　主角是自己</b>
</p><p>
  <b>倒放著人生的縮影</b>
</p><p>
  <b>回憶是天賦　也是種天敵</b>
</p><p>
  <b>讓眼淚　無盡</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>不想長大曾經　回不去的光陰</b>
</p><p>
  <b>誰帶我到陌生的境地</b>
</p><p>
  <b>蒸發一顆淚滴　需要多少嘆息</b>
</p><p>
  <b>誰懂我 SHERO TO ZERO</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>落入最孤單的決堤　</b>
</p><p>
  <b>我一次一次想放棄</b>
</p><p>
  <b>花又開好的　可能</b>
</p><p>
  <b>或許不存在　機率</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>走過最絕望的崎嶇</b>
</p><p>
  <b>我一次一次問自己</b>
</p><p>
  <b>花又開好的　那天</b>
</p><p>
  <b>還有多遙遠　距離</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>垃圾堆積所傳來的異臭、腳邊老鼠橫行發出的吱吱響、狹窄的街道上閃著隨時都會熄滅的照明……熟悉的環境顯示，這兒是艾倫生活多年的貧民區。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫任憑身體記憶提著雙腿，帶他來到他位於貧民區的住所。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>為什麼會回來？艾倫一直想不通，就似腦袋裏存放關鍵資料的房間被關上了門，他甚至記不起來到貧民區之前的事。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>無論如何他已站到家門前，在推門前的瞬間，他下意識吞一下唾液。不知哪裏來的預感，艾倫覺得門後藏著一切的答案。果然，門開之際，腦海的資訊被重新貫通，而打通真相大門的，是門後躺於地上，血海中奄奄一息的艾倫的母親。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這是一個夢。艾倫的母親已死，遺體亦被處理了，叫艾倫重看這些影像的，是他的潛意識。可是，為何呢？在母親逝世的初期，艾倫的確經常夢見那一天。重覆面對保護不到母親的自己，以及沒法把犯人繩之以法的社會。但自從開始融入組織，艾倫已很少再夢見當天的景況。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>忽然，恍然大悟似的，艾倫打開手心，發現自己竟然握著一個翅膀造型的徽章──那是自由之翼的徽章。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不錯，自從接觸了這個名為自由之翼的組織，艾倫發現了改變現狀的可能──只要成為組織的成員，擁有他們的能力，艾倫也可以戰鬥。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>假如如今夢見的情景跟當天一樣，那個人便會在天台等候他的出現。艾倫不禁想。他用手心包裹徽章，握緊拳頭向上奔跑。推開最後的金屬門，不出所料，那個人就站在他眼前。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「里維兵長……」艾倫用喃喃自語的聲調呼喚。跟隨他的話，艾倫便有能力改變，改變貧民區的現狀，打破那道無形的牆！</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>然而，當他打算開步，卻未能移離原地便猶疑──現在的我有資格跟隨他嗎？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫憶起了里維被他拖累、憶起了學無所成的摩托車駕駛訓練、憶起了柯魯安勸他放棄的說話……就在他遲疑的片刻，里維轉身一躍，跳下了天台。當艾倫著急地追上去，已不見人影。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>激烈的感情叫艾倫猛然張開眼睛，這樣做一般而言都能從夢境醒過來，艾倫卻存在不確定，因為出現眼前的，是里維兵長。而使他深切了解這不是另一個夢的，是里維毫不留情的一拳。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「痛！……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「清醒的話就回答我，你在這兒幹嘛？」里維抓著艾倫的衣領質問。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫慌張地掃視四周，發現自己不知不覺走到里維隊約定的公園，本來只想坐在長椅上卻睡著了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這些艾倫都沒有說出口，他只支吾以對。本以為如此的答覆一定要受多一拳，艾倫也咬緊牙關準備承受，里維卻放開他的衣領說，「你知道自己是體力透支嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「咦？」艾倫彷彿聽見不認識的語文，里維的眼神更加不悅，「看來柯魯安的話你從來沒聽進去。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「回去了。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「咦？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「明天是星期天吧，給我好好躺一天，後天由我來陪你練習。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「不過，里維兵長……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「不准反對。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維轉身，他的背影此時此刻是如何叫艾倫渴求，也是如何叫他畏懼。到底哪個選擇才是正確的？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>察覺得到身後人的躊躇，里維掏出拷貝的門匙和不屬於他的徽章，用擲的把它們物歸原主。艾倫狼狽地接下，這條無形的拯救繩索。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「難道你真的想放棄了嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫用手背擦拭忍不住流下的眼淚，握緊拳頭，沿著繩索跟了上去。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>唱一首歌　主角是自己</b>
</p><p>
  <b>當時你人生在哪裡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>那年搬進　女生宿舍裡</b>
</p><p>
  <b>從此笑和淚都有你</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>闖進一座雨林　奇幻旅程有你</b>
</p><p>
  <b>新的世界才學會美麗</b>
</p><p>
  <b>當惡夢都過去　睜開眼睛是你</b>
</p><p>
  <b>在等我 ZERO TO TOMORROW</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>終於思念的人相聚</b>
</p><p>
  <b>終於所有的傷痊癒</b>
</p><p>
  <b>花又開好了　終於</b>
</p><p>
  <b>心又長滿了　勇氣</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>如果你陪我走下去</b>
</p><p>
  <b>那麼 我沒藉口放棄</b>
</p><p>
  <b>花又開好了　已經</b>
</p><p>
  <b>天又湛藍了　風景</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>「開始。」里維威嚴下令。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫扭動手掣啟動引擎，跟他之前練習時無異。唯一分別是在放盡油門之前，艾倫讓身心和摩托車一同靜止好一會兒。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>休息了一整天，艾倫恢復了原有的體力。因為里維的話，艾倫再去請教柯魯安，終於令他明白了要成功駕馭鐵馬，要訣是冷靜。只要冷靜下來，學會的理論和技巧才不會有所遺漏；保持冷靜，也能應付摩托車快將失控的狀況。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>把步驟於腦內重演一次，艾倫幾度深呼吸，開始使摩托車慢慢加速。在感受到摩托車的前進在自己的控制之下，艾倫謹慎地調較方向，駕駛車子繞過一個又一個的障礙物。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>最後摩托車在整個路程都沒暴走，艾倫首次順利讓車子回到起點。停車後，他立即向里維投以一個歡喜的表情。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維所站的地點不算接近，不然艾倫應該留意得到他嘴角微微上揚一剎，但很快又回復令人敬畏的不屑臉。「回去了。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維示意登上他的摩托車，誰知艾倫自信滿滿地說，「兵長，我可以自己駕車回去，明天都不用來接我了！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>儘管同是違抗命令，這次情況更惹里維不滿。「別得意忘形，你已忘了是誰教懂你嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>被教訓的艾倫稍為收歛了嘴臉，連忙道謝。不過，里維不打算放過他，「為了補償我損失的時間，明天起你來協助整理文件。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「是！」</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>終於思念的人相聚</b>
</p><p>
  <b>終於所有的傷痊癒</b>
</p><p>
  <b>花又開好了　終於</b>
</p><p>
  <b>心又長滿了　勇氣</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>如果你陪我走下去</b>
</p><p>
  <b>那麼 我沒藉口放棄</b>
</p><p>
  <b>花又開好了　已經</b>
</p><p>
  <b>天又湛藍了　風景</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 明天的記憶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDzDb8iCp4pKU8j4pt1ozFtDLGeaPIilo">全文歌單</a>：https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDzDb8iCp4pKU8j4pt1ozFtDLGeaPIilo<br/> </p><p>註：<br/>艾倫‧耶格＝Eren Jaeger＝艾倫．耶格爾＝艾連．葉卡<br/>里維＝Levi＝利威爾<br/>米卡莎＝Mikasa＝三笠<br/>阿爾敏＝Armin＝阿明<br/>安妮＝Annie＝阿尼＝亞妮</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>第六回　明天的記憶</b>
  <b></b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>摩托車尖銳的引擎聲響劃過馬路，幾乎要刺痛人的耳膜，但艾倫一點也沒有減速的意思。雙手放在手掣上，透過頭盔，艾倫全神貫注地凝視前方不斷飛過的風景，感受速度帶來的滿足與喜悅。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>也許開摩托車上學並不是甚麼大事，但對艾倫來說，這卻是一個重要的標誌，顯示他至少能不拖兵長後腿了。一想到這，心情又更暢快了一點，忍不住壓下腳，踩動油門再度加速。誰知經驗尚淺的他忘了扭好手掣，加速一刻造成失控，車子猛地左右搖擺，眼看快要撞向路邊的石墩時──</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>一輛摩托車突然飛快地閃出，巧妙地攔住了艾倫的車子，然後向前一躍一拐，艾倫的車子便飛到馬路另一邊的草地著陸，以高超技術救了艾倫的摩托車也安穩地停在草地上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>雖說是軟著陸，但艾倫也不免大摔後連翻幾圈，幸好稍為定神以後，很快便能站起來。艾倫脫下頭盔，正想向救他的人道謝，看到頭盔下臉孔的一刻，卻驚訝得只懂叫喚對方的名字。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「安妮......？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>安妮是艾倫的同班同學，一名金髮碧眼的美少女，但平時對人總是一副冷漠的模樣，因此至今跟艾倫都沒說過一句話。她面無表情指著艾倫新型的摩托車，「連手掣也控制不好的初學者，開這個太浪費了。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你這是甚麼意思？」艾倫對安妮的嘲諷非常生氣，馬上握拳質問。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你對救命恩人連道謝也不會嗎？」安妮一面冷冷回應，一面往前走，彎下身，在草地上拾起了一部手機。「你的？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>恐怕是剛才一摔，讓手機從艾倫口袋掉出來了。艾倫馬上緊張地從安妮手中接過手機，這先進的智能手機可是組織分配之物，要是弄丟了必定會為里維帶來麻煩，艾倫自然加倍著緊。稍為檢查一下，發現手機沒有壞掉以後，艾倫才鬆一口氣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「謝啦安妮......」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這時安妮重新騎上摩托車，「雖然我不在意，但你不想遲到吧？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>看看手錶，距離上課時間只剩五分鐘，要是遲到的話大概又會被米卡莎問這問那。艾倫匆匆扶起摩托車，緊隨安妮背後，繼續回校的路。他不打算這件事告訴任何人，尤其是不能告訴里維自己開摩托車時得意忘形，結果差點發生嚴重意外，不然里維肯定要教訓他一頓了。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>然而摩托車意外一事，還是暴露了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「艾倫，你這身傷勢是怎麼回事？！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「嗚，阿爾敏，你小聲點，我不想米卡莎聽到又對我嘮叨一番！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這天下午最後一節是男女生分開上的體育課。一整天照常上課的艾倫，在換上運動衫和短褲以後，才發現自己早上那一摔，讓手臂和兩腿都滿佈深淺不一的擦傷，以及大大小小的瘀青。伸手捂住阿爾敏的嘴巴，艾倫望向不遠處女生那邊，正在進行排球對戰。一方安妮打出兇狠準繩的扣殺，另一方米卡莎同樣大力殺球還擊，戰況令人驚恐。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「艾倫，我們還是先去保健室處理一下你的傷口吧。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>阿爾敏輕聲說，趁著米卡莎和安妮殺得興起，兩人悄悄離開了運動場。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>在保健室塗藥水、包繃帶的同時，艾倫一五一十向阿爾敏實說了自己受傷的經過。聽後阿爾敏竟然露出了放心的笑容，直呼：「太好了。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫疑惑地看著阿爾敏，阿爾敏便解釋，「我剛剛還以為，艾倫是被打了......雖然你一直向我們保證里維兵長是個好人，但畢竟你才認識他沒多久，貿然跟一個陌生人一起住，我有點擔心你會不會受到一些......不好的對待。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>阿爾敏的語氣非常隱晦，艾倫卻爽朗地失笑，「不會啦，兵長對我很好！他耐心地親自教我開摩托車，而且......」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>努力回想跟兵長相處的時光，艾倫本想向阿爾敏多舉幾個兵長善待自己的例子，但腦裏忽然閃過那個晚上的事，艾倫便再也說不出話來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>那時候，兵長很突然地吻上了艾倫的嘴唇。即使不算深吻，但僅僅是兩唇相貼的觸感與溫度，一旦回想起來，便叫艾倫無法自已地留戀。想更多地擁有對方，想更加接近對方，熾熱的心情，似乎透過回憶一下子全部湧上心頭。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這叫艾倫禁不住臉紅起來。聰明的阿爾敏見狀，猜想大概是碰到了艾倫不想提及的事，便轉移話題，「對了，艾倫，你真的打算一直寄住里維兵長的家嗎？要是你爸爸回來的話......」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「別跟我提及那個不知所蹤的渾蛋！」阿爾敏一言把艾倫從回憶中抽出，但提起父親，艾倫激動得站起身大喊。相比失蹤數年，艾倫覺得更不能原諒的是父親對母親之死不聞不問，「我早就不當那個人是父親了，他連媽媽死了都沒有出現過！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>激動中艾倫手臂一下撞到桌上，傷口又裂開了，阿爾敏只好拍拍艾倫著他冷靜，幫他重新包紥，並若有所思地說：「那麼你要認里維兵長作養父嗎？雖然以年紀來說他大概有點太年輕......」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>養父嗎......</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫合上眼睛思考。說實在，他從來沒有往這方面想過。確實對於艾倫，里維有些方面跟父親的角色很像：帶領他成長，耐心地教導他，鼓勵他面對困難，也會嚴厲地斥責他。就像家人一般，他們一起經歷過困難的任務，也一起分享過感動的時刻。今天、明天、未來的日子，艾倫希望，如果也能跟里維一起渡過就好了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>可是，艾倫並不單單想跟里維成為家人，而是更特別、更特別的人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫再次想到那天的吻。他想再一次，在那舒服的懷抱中，感受令人心跳的熱度，貪婪地吸取對方身上的味道......</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>察覺自己的心情時，艾倫感到不可思議地張開雙眼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我沒有這樣想。」對於阿爾敏的疑問，艾倫只是淡淡給了答案。但阿爾敏隨即追問：「那麼里維兵長呢？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>阿爾敏說得對，這並不是艾倫一個人的事情。里維兵長的心情又是怎樣的呢？兵長只把他當成「自由之翼」內普通的後輩嗎？一想到這，艾倫就有點不安，他急切地想得知里維的想法。他是在怎樣的心情下吻他的呢？只是一時興起嗎？還是有別的意思？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>無論如何，都想見到里維，然後問他的想法。這種想法一旦出現，便急速擴散。想見他，現在，立刻，馬上，不能等到明天，甚至多等一刻也不行。見到他以後，還要告訴他自己的心情。艾倫討厭說謊，他要誠實地將感覺傳遞給兵長，不管是否能得到想要的回應，艾倫覺得至少要坦白面對對自己來說很重要的人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>確定了想做的事以後，一向是行動派的艾倫沒有猶疑地站起來，「抱歉阿爾敏，我還是先回去了。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「什麼？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我有點事情要辦，謝謝你幫我處理傷口，明天見！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「艾倫！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>阿爾敏的聲音還在保健室迴蕩，艾倫卻已跑出去了。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>歌：孫燕姿　詞：李焯雄</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>在我最深處　有過你祝福</b>
</p><p>
  <b>有花瓣的飛舞　淚水的凝固</b>
</p><p>
  <b>輕撫　一路上成長的紋路</b>
</p><p>
  <b>再默讀　那些愛的倉促</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>猶疑的腳步　堅持的酸楚</b>
</p><p>
  <b>可是我很清楚　別在乎付出</b>
</p><p>
  <b>潛伏　內心最柔軟的感觸</b>
</p><p>
  <b>回憶的泥土　讓生命有厚度</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>讓明天把今天給記住　不是因為孤獨</b>
</p><p>
  <b>因為我們追求的專注　不管它起起伏伏</b>
</p><p>
  <b>讓今天把明天變特殊　未必因為幸福</b>
</p><p>
  <b>因為我們努力不服輸　從來不曾退出</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>回頭不可數　被誤解的路</b>
</p><p>
  <b>現在我弄清楚　那讓我成熟</b>
</p><p>
  <b>潛伏　內心最柔軟的感觸</b>
</p><p>
  <b>長成了大樹　讓生命有高度</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>讓明天把今天給記住　不是因為孤獨</b>
</p><p>
  <b>因為我們追求的專注　不管它起起伏伏</b>
</p><p>
  <b>讓今天把明天變特殊　未必因為幸福</b>
</p><p>
  <b>因為我們努力不服輸　儘管失誤</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>讓明天的記憶不模糊　不是因為孤獨</b>
</p><p>
  <b>因為我們執著的態度　不管它起起伏伏</b>
</p><p>
  <b>讓今天把明天變特殊　未必因為滿足</b>
</p><p>
  <b>因為我們過得不含糊　從來不曾退出</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>停下摩托車，用鐵鏈鎖上，艾倫急不及待地按下電梯掣，等了幾秒，就決定跑樓梯了。雖然體力還算不錯，但艾倫一口氣跑上七層樓梯，到達家門時，也已喘個不停了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他按住鼓動不已的胸口，深呼吸後打開大門。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「兵長......？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫輕聲呼喚，卻沒有回應。找了一下不大的公寓，也沒有見到想念的人的身影。他有點奇怪，明明記得里維今天只排了半天工作，還說下午會回來監督他整理組織的電腦文件。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>也許里維是因為甚麼事情出去了吧，如果現在出去的話，說不定就剛好跟他錯過，於是艾倫決定留在家中等候。反正也沒有什麼特別事情，艾倫便準備履行諾言，協助整理文件。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫坐到書房的辦公桌前，打開電腦時才發現，原來電腦並沒有關上。里維是個做什麼都一絲不苟的人，這樣的情況實在少見。他看到電腦螢幕開著些什麼，大概是里維太急了忘記關掉的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>一瞬間，艾倫有如石化一樣，無法動彈。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>螢幕上是一幅相片，相片中的人，對艾倫來說，既熟悉又陌生。熟悉是因為，這個人是現時世上跟艾倫關係最密切的人；而陌生是因為，艾倫已有很長一段時間沒見過他了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>稍長的黑髮、圓形的眼鏡、沒有剃淨的鬍子、潔白的醫生袍與深藍色的領帶，這人正是艾倫那名失蹤的父親。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這張相片看來是在實驗室拍的，艾倫的父親手上正拿著一件玻璃實驗容器，眼睛雖然有望向鏡頭，卻沒什麼表情。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>為甚麼組織的文件裏會有艾倫父親的相片？組織知道父親的下落嗎？一時間艾倫腦海中湧出許多疑問，卻不知道能在哪裏找到答案，只好目不轉睛盯著照片，看看能不能找到線索。盯了好久，這不過是一張普通的相片，正當艾倫準備放棄，轉到別的文件時，他忽然看到父親銀色的領帶夾上，好像有點什麼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>把圖放大看，艾倫發現，領帶夾夾著一張很小的字條。再放大一些，艾倫終於看到字條上的字：</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“fphj jr ufh lcb”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這是什麼意思？內心又生出更多疑問，但這次艾倫卻無暇顧及，因為他口袋裏手機震動起來了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「盡快回牆內」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>簡短的暗號，是里維給艾倫傳的訊息。擱下心中的問題，艾倫準備依里維的指示先去基地一趟。臨出門前，又覺得組織裏大概有誰會知道相片的事情，便用手機對著電腦屏幕拍了照，好讓之後問起，也能有個依據。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>換上組織的黑色西服，在左襟扣上自由之翼的徽章，艾倫再度奔跑。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 危險世界</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDzDb8iCp4pKU8j4pt1ozFtDLGeaPIilo">全文歌單</a>：https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDzDb8iCp4pKU8j4pt1ozFtDLGeaPIilo<br/>註：艾倫‧耶格＝Eren Jaeger＝艾倫．耶格爾＝艾連．葉卡<br/>里維＝Levi＝利威爾<br/>貝多拉＝Petra＝佩托拉<br/>軍達＝Gunter＝君達<br/>艾爾文＝Erwin<br/>柯魯安＝Auruo＝歐魯<br/>漢吉＝Hanji＝韓吉＝杏斯</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>第七回　</b>
  <b>危險世界</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>歌：方大同　詞：方大同</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>一條毒蛇別靠近　遇到老虎就要小心</b>
</p><p>
  <b>避開獵人的陷阱　別總說那是命運</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>緊緊握著我的手　衝出千變的迷宮</b>
</p><p>
  <b>我不放開你的手　不讓你受傷害</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>我在　這裡證明對你多愛</b>
</p><p>
  <b>何時證明對你的愛now</b>
</p><p>
  <b>再不需要你看left　再不需要你看right</b>
</p><p>
  <b>在你面前不管世界多危險啊</b>
</p><p>
  <b>有我站在你身邊啊　保護你我不厭倦啊</b>
</p><p>
  <b>面對未來的一切一切一起體驗</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>本來以為提早離開，那團烏煙瘴氣的氣場便會消失，怎枓感覺反而更遭透。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>特別行動小組的隊長繼續被暫停職務，無須應對突發情況的里維相當清閒；下令協助整理組織電腦文件後，除了上課時候，艾倫基本上長期處於監護人的視野範圍，理應沒什麼會使里維心情不佳。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維卻依然一副不滿的表情。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「隊長真準時呢。」看里維隨意把西裝外套架在肩上離去，他的部下壓下聲線討論。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>今天之前，里維總是在指定的時間離開他位於警察局的辦公室。在旁人眼中，里維的行為模式並無改變，可是沒誰察覺出里維曾多次有衝動，想把辦公室的掛鐘破壞掉。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>還未出手，大概是里維的容忍度超乎自身想像，又或者里維明白，即使打破多少個時鐘，他也沒法戒掉駕摩托車去接艾倫放學的習慣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫．</span>
  <span>耶格</span>
  <span>，里維從貧民區拾回來的少年。里維曾因為害怕少年終有一天葬身險境，而迷惑應否把他留在身邊。但當艾倫在那個叫阿爾敏的小子家寄宿的三天，儘管已派貝多拉去確實他的行蹤，小子的家又是與社會黑暗無關的綠洲，把艾倫寄放甚至更安全，里維卻有一種類似擔心的焦急。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>而於里維嘗試用他精密的頭腦分析之前，他在再見艾倫時，連自身都感到驚訝的行動，已清楚解釋那份心情來自原始的慾望──把艾倫留在身邊的慾望。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維不是一個盲從原始慾望行動的人，他在自由之翼內受到重用，是由於他非凡的戰鬥力和判斷力。經過盤算，里維決定把艾倫留在身邊，就算這表示少年的未來充滿危險，里維亦自信能保護他避免悲劇重演。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>摩托車注滿勁道卻不失優雅地在道路上飛馳，西裝外套的衣擺隨高速在里維的身後如翅膀般展開，配上銳利的眼神，里維是組織裏的獵鷹，技術根本不是只屬新手的艾倫可以相比。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>然而，就像剛離巢的雛鳥試飛一樣，艾倫只是終於能夠控制行駛中的摩托車一段距離，便堅拒里維一如以往的接送。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫能夠獨立固然值得欣喜，倘若連基本的摩托車駕駛都不能掌握，只會令人懷疑里維的眼光。不過二人相處的時間因而減少，等待艾倫自行回家，又是別的滋味。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維索性把需要整理的電腦資料從基地帶回住所，即使他一個人也游刃有餘，還是以工作為名</span>
</p><p>
  <span>讓艾倫靠於身旁伸手可觸及的位置。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>返抵家中，看一眼手錶，距離艾倫下課的時間尚有一小時二十八分鐘。從艾倫的學校駕車回住所，把偶爾會遇上的交通狀況也算進去，需時十七分鐘。不過以艾倫現在的駕駛技術，兩小時後到達已是最保守的估計。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>還有兩小時以上嗎</span>
  <span>……</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>原本打算等艾倫回來才一起整理文件，但</span>
  <span>里維緊皺的眉心倒影在漆黑的螢幕上，就連電腦進入程式前的短短幾秒，也叫他極度不耐煩。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>工作是最好的麻醉劑，當電腦程式準備好，里維決定先開始作業。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>組織的資料是以新增的日期由程式自動分類，其中大部份都是每項任務的事前搜證、執行記錄以及事後檢討。不過由於多數任務由準備到結案不會是幾天的事情，最長的甚至橫跨數年，於一項任務進行期間，常有另一項同步進行，以時序排列不是最理想的分類方法。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維的工作便是以行動代號作分類，把資料重新整理。這樣做需要檢視所有資料，程序冗繁，所以成為反省任務失敗的懲罰環節。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>交給艾倫那種大意衝動的人來處理，肯定錯漏百出。相反，覆看資料需要的專注和觀察力，里維的能力不容置疑。打落里維臉上的光芒不斷閃爍，一個接一個的資料檔案被檢視，然後分類整理。在排滿螢幕的大量資料檔中，一個未有標上日期的檔案吸引里維的注意。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>資料檔的日期是由電腦程式自動標記，未有標上表示資料的新增日期不明。幾個可能性隨即在里維腦海閃過：要不資料經處理令程式無法識別新增日期，要不資料是以非一般的途徑被加入資料庫中。前者表示資料的處理並非組織一貫做法，不排除外人所為；後者則表示組織電腦曾遭外來入侵。這是里維可以想像最壞的兩個可能。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「軍達，有個檔案我想開啟，幫我做點預防措施。」里維在電話裏吩咐。等到軍達確認，里維依照指示，打開了那個充滿疑點的資料檔。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>資料檔中只有一張相片，卻足以令里維看得目瞪口呆。然而，失措的空白僅只片刻，里維即時判斷，通知艾爾文團長要求會面跟進後，便動身前往基地。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>「Eren is the key（艾倫是鑰匙），想不到鬍子醫生還留下這麼一個好東西！」漢吉的眼鏡剛好反射電腦的螢幕。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>被螢幕裱起的，是一幅古利夏‧葉卡醫生的相片。相中人的領帶夾上隱藏的小紙條，寫著Eren is the key（艾倫是鑰匙）解碼前的字眼“fphj jr ufh lcb”。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「但所謂鑰匙，到底要用什麼辦法開鎖？」貝多拉的問題勾起了漢吉的好奇心，「啊啊啊，實在忍不住立即對他展開研究！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>自由之翼的基地裏，組織成員對里維的發現響起各式各樣的討論。把消息帶來的男人卻心不在焉，雙手交疊胸前站在離群的一旁。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「話說回來，柯魯安和艾倫為何這麼久還未回來？」貝多拉把里維的擔心說了出來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>得悉可疑檔案跟艾倫有關聯，里維已有不好的預感，於是發送訊息要艾倫立刻到基地，更派了柯魯安去接應。自柯魯安出發至現在，已遠遠超越了返回基地所需的時間，再想到艾倫明知山有虎偏向虎山行的性格，里維得不出令人安心的推測。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「軍達，艾倫的位置呢？」里維留在原地，問坐在電腦前平頭裝的男人。男人的手指靈巧地操作電腦，讓代表艾倫的光點展示螢幕上。「奇怪了，小鬼停步了？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>光點在只有線條的街道圖上定點閃爍，加上軍達的疑問，叫其他組織成員的目光都集中過來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「跟柯魯安聯絡得上嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「不行，似乎是故意關掉了定位系統。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「為免被敵人發現嗎</span>
  <span>……</span>
  <span>」里維喃喃自語，「那麼線索就在現場。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維的推理正確，當他們趕到訊號顯示艾倫所在的地點，不論是艾倫抑或柯魯安都不見蹤影，現場卻留下了發放訊號的手機。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>街道兩旁的雜物有翻動過的跡象，從混亂的程度看來，這裏剛發生打鬥，艾倫的手機亦大概是當時丟落的。地上遺下摩托車剎車的痕跡，摩托車本身卻不知所蹤。然而，單憑這些環境數據，實在無法確定柯魯安是於艾倫遇上敵人之前或之後到場。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不過根據里維對部下的了解，除非處於相當惡劣的狀況，柯魯安應該會想辦法向同伴留下有用的線索。現場沒明顯的血跡，言則任何一方都沒有受到致命的傷害，敵方徒手制服艾倫的可能性也很大。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>要是這個假設成立，現場就有一件物品突兀顯眼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「是柯魯安留下的訊息。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>遠看只是一把插在牆上的小刀，刀尖上被釘死的蒼蠅才是線索。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「被窺視了？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>敵人是窺視了什麼以致艾倫被盯上，這是柯魯安想表達的意思。儘管留下的訊息不完整，但已足夠里維計劃下一步的行動。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他把焦點轉移到手上的手機，仔細檢查後果然發現可疑的地方。只須一個小手段，一件微型裝置便從艾倫的手機分離出來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「軍達，有這個可以追蹤對方的位置嗎？」估計附加在艾倫手機的微型裝置是對方的竊密工具，另一端就會是敵人的所在地。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「交給我吧！」接過裝置的軍達立即用連接手提電腦的儀器，對裝置進行分析。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「找到了！」不消一會，軍達高昂地宣布，同時把資料傳送到各成員的手機。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「好，出發吧。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>就在里維班準備行動之際，先前留守基地的漢吉帶上一個人與他們會合。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「艾爾文團長！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「漢吉已跟我報告，現況我大概掌握了。」雖說被帶上，艾爾文走在漢吉前面，不慌不忙地步到，氣勢卻連里維都被壓過。「你打算行動嗎，里維？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「是。」但里維毫不退縮。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「就算迎來相同的結局？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾爾文再次提問。里維不否認在決策方面，身為組織團長的艾爾文比較遠視，他的預測往往比別人細密和準確。里維亦因為承認他的能力，才會接受他的領導。艾爾文多番提醒里維因艾倫而採取的行動是否正確，一定有他的道理。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不過里維一早決定好了，艾倫由他來保護。他也不會平白接受別人對於他的未來的預測，到底會是什麼樣的未來，由他自己來決定。「只要結局不同就可以了嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「況且那小鬼才不會輕易掛掉，餘下的我會用行動去證明。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾爾文不希望里維的能力受到艾倫負面的影響，此舉行動成功便是最有說服力的證明。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「既然有證據顯示艾倫是計劃的關鍵，我沒阻止的理由。」面對里維訢說著“別阻我”的眼神，自由之翼的團長發令，「里維，你的職務暫停到此為止，去把艾倫帶回來吧。」</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>水中鯉魚也著迷　千紙鶴帶來的含義</b>
</p><p>
  <b>這是我們的天意　緣份沒有有效期</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>緊緊握著我的手　衝出千變的迷宫</b>
</p><p>
  <b>我不放開你的手　不讓你受傷害</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>我在　這裡證明對你多愛</b>
</p><p>
  <b>何時證明對你的愛now</b>
</p><p>
  <b>再不需要你看left　再不需要你看right</b>
</p><p>
  <b>在你面前不管世界多危險啊</b>
</p><p>
  <b>有我站在你身邊啊　保護你我不厭倦啊</b>
</p><p>
  <b>面對未來的一切一切一起體驗</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>一起感受這個地球不同的溫度</b>
</p><p>
  <b>在我們的時代創造生命的旅途</b>
</p><p>
  <b>用你的心就能發現愛無處不在</b>
</p><p>
  <b>快伸出你的手　別再怕no no no no no</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>我在　這裡證明對你多愛</b>
</p><p>
  <b>何時證明對你的愛now</b>
</p><p>
  <b>再不需要你看left　再不需要你看right</b>
</p><p>
  <b>在你面前不管世界多危險啊</b>
</p><p>
  <b>有我站在你身邊啊　保護你我不厭倦啊</b>
</p><p>
  <b>面對未來的一切一切一起體驗</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>不管世界有多危險　我會一直在你身邊</b>
</p><p>
  <b>保護著你我不會厭倦　每一天每一天</b>
</p><p>
  <b>只要有你在我面前　就算一起走到邊緣</b>
</p><p>
  <b>把它當作我們的起點　每一年每一年</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 龍戰騎士</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDzDb8iCp4pKU8j4pt1ozFtDLGeaPIilo">全文歌單</a>：https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDzDb8iCp4pKU8j4pt1ozFtDLGeaPIilo<br/>註：<br/>艾倫‧耶格＝Eren Jaeger＝艾倫．耶格爾＝艾連．葉卡<br/>里維＝Levi＝利威爾<br/>安妮＝Annie＝阿尼＝亞妮<br/>柯魯安＝Auruo＝歐魯</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>第八回　</b>
  <b>龍戰騎士</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「跟我走。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>聽到安妮的話時，艾倫不解地張開口瞪著眼。然而再多的凝視，也只見安妮維持一貫無表情的臉而已。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>遇見安妮是在艾倫收到兵長的短訊後，騎著摩托車趕往組織基地的途中。不，說是遇見不太合適，因為安妮很明顯有備而來。當艾倫的摩托車駛至一個無人街角時，安妮的摩托車突然冒出，逼得艾倫必須急速剎停車子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫下車察看，卻聽到安妮這樣不明所以的話。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>接下來安妮只是默默掏出手機，擺到艾倫面前。在看到屏幕的一刻，艾倫就驚愕得倒抽了一口氣，那張相片，正正就是他剛在兵長電腦上看到那一張，他父親的相片。安妮稍微把相片放大，顯示艾倫父親領帶夾上的字眼</span>
  <span>“fphj jr ufh lcb”。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「”Eren is the key”」看到艾倫一臉不明白，安妮淡然解釋：「只要把句子中單數的英文字母在字母表往上移、雙數的英文字母往下移，便會得出這句暗號的意思。」總算明白了解密方法，但艾倫對整件事依然一頭霧水。「看來你還是沒搞清楚狀況。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>安妮抬起臉，睥睨著艾倫。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你被那個叫里維的人利用了。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>聽到安妮的話，艾倫往後退了兩步。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「里維的組織在尋找一件案件的重要線索，而你父親正正是唯一知悉解密線索方法的人。在他給出的提示中，艾倫你就是關鍵，所以里維才會把你留在身邊。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>確實，這差不多一個月來發生了太多事情，被里維完全佔據的思緒，早就讓艾倫無法作出客觀的分析。然而安妮的話，卻讓艾倫不得不重新審視所有的源起，不免動搖起來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>藉著安妮的分析，一切似乎就能夠解釋起來了。父親失蹤、母親被殺、里維出現在案發現場，這些本來就不可能是巧合。接著艾倫成為自由之翼的一員，在里維身邊接受監管，彷彿順理成章，但事實上，即使具有勇氣和熱情，在組織之中，艾倫並不算有什麼特別的能力。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>安妮說艾倫只是因為父親的關係被利用，並不無道理。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>或許在內心深處，艾倫一直期待著的是那個原因──自己對於里維是特別的人。安妮一席話，卻粉碎了他的希望。其實艾倫之於里維，不過是一個重要的線索而已。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>此時安妮重新帶上頭盔，「跟我回去吧，艾倫。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「等一下，那安妮你又是甚麼人？」思維雖已極度混亂，艾倫還是發現了其中疑點，卻只得到安妮簡潔的回應，「你跟我回去，自然會明白。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>就在艾倫準備騎上摩托車跟安妮走一趟時，又有一抹騎著摩托車的人影不知從哪兒迅速冒出，駛到艾倫身邊捉住了他。艾倫在錯愕之後，定神一看，是里維小組的成員柯魯安。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你要去哪兒？不是收到短訊指示嗎，我們要先回去！」柯魯安一面按住艾倫，一面斜睨著冷靜地觀察他們的安妮。根據兵長指示，現在保護艾倫的安全最為優先，可以的話，柯魯安並不想開戰，只想趕快帶艾倫逃離現場。他剛才一直在暗處聽著安妮和艾倫的對話，他以為艾倫雖然生性衝動，至少是個意志堅定的人，沒想到安妮幾句說話，就讓他徹底動搖。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>當然柯魯安並沒有明白，艾倫內心的掙扎。因此當艾倫激動地揮開他的手，說要跟安妮去搞清楚事情的時候，柯魯安只是急得直跳，「小子，我收到了兵長的命令，一定要帶你回去！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「什麼？是兵長要你監視我的嗎？我就這麼不可信嗎？」突如其來的事實令艾倫深受打擊，安妮的話有如再一次得到證實，也許自己並不是得到兵長信任和認同的人。在不安、疑惑、憤怒之下，艾倫揮開柯魯安的手，但柯魯安馬上又再撲向他。艾倫動手掙扎，兩人終於扭打起來。認真的艾倫並不好應付，柯魯安雖然身手敏捷，艾倫卻力氣驚人，柯魯安只能左閃右避，一下子不留神，踢倒了路旁的一個垃圾箱，旁邊的剛好放置的一堆木材連鎖倒下。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>柯魯安連忙拉著艾倫閃避，卻躲不掉艾倫用力的一拳，一時間無法站穩，只能眼看艾倫開起摩托車跟安妮呼嘯而去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「可惡，這小子原來力氣這麼大！」被打得昏昏沉沉的柯魯安重新坐上電單車，想追上去，眼前卻出現了幾個不知名的人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>以寡敵眾，柯魯安知道自己形勢不妙，決定關掉手機上的定位系統，並在現場為里維留下訊息。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>「很痛......」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這是甚麼地方？艾倫只覺得身體猶如被烈火焚燒一樣疼痛。他逼切地扭動身體，想以狂奔而擺脫痛楚，卻不知道應該跑往哪裏。四周一片黑暗，別說前方，他連自己也看不見了。被黑暗吞噬，會如此疼痛嗎？痛楚又是從哪裏來的呢？好痛，好痛，艾倫覺得他快痛死在這裏了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>「你決定跟上來的話，我會試試讓你留下。」</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>突然清晰地響起的，是那一把熟悉的聲音。那個人，曾經這麼對他說過。他有著一雙看似冷酷無情的眼睛，但艾倫知道，他心底裏的溫柔，他對同伴的重視，因此艾倫才會無論如何，一點點也好，努力想跟上那個人的步伐。沒錯，跟上去！艾倫再度向前奔跑。在手腳終於成功活動的同時，他也了解，這全身的痛楚到底是從什麼地方來的了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>是心痛。並不是對那個人的不信任，只是恐懼，如果安妮所說是真的，艾倫不過是被利用的人，那他是不是終將失去跟上去的資格呢？一想到這，艾倫就無法自制的心痛，痛楚蔓延全身，很快他的力量已消磨得一乾二淨。</span>
  <span>掙扎的力氣逐漸消失，一切都無所謂了，他有如放棄般跪在原地，想就此消失於黑暗和痛苦之中......</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>然而那把聲音卻再次出現，這次是更加強勢、更加堅定、更加真實的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「跟上來啊......我說，快醒過來，跟在我身邊！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫驀地睜開了眼睛。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>那把聲音的主人，就在他面前。他正靠在那個人溫熱的胸口上，被他緊緊地擁著，溫暖而安心的感覺，讓他幾乎想讓時間就此停住。四周光線非常黯淡，艾倫看不清里維的表情，明明想呼叫對方，卻感到口乾舌燥，完全沒辦法開口。他大力眨一下眼睛，感到臉頰好像有一股不明的涼意，抬手一摸，竟是自己的淚水。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫慶幸這裏燈光很暗，他趕忙用力擦臉，把水份抹去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「他們是與自由之翼敵對的組織，是我們的老對手了。是我太大意了，沒想到跟你同班的安妮竟然屬於他們一夥。」察覺到艾倫醒來了，里維放開抱著他的手，拿起短槍，一邊警戒地四周察看，一邊向仍然迷茫地坐在地上的艾倫簡短說明情況。「他們從你的手機奪取了信息，把你騙過來，為的就是進行各種解鎖實驗。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「解鎖實驗？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你不是被逼喝下了各種擾亂精神的藥嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>說實在的，艾倫記不太清楚了，只覺得好像做了一個很長的夢。記憶只到跟隨安妮走進一座廢棄的貨倉為止，接下來的事情全都非常模糊。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他唯一記得的，是切實的心痛，與里維的聲音。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「這裏還貼著各種測試腦電波用的磁貼......」里維伸手撫摸艾倫頭上的膠貼，剛才艾倫壓根沒發現自己頭上的異物，此刻里維的觸碰，卻令磁貼有如接通了電源一樣，嚇得艾倫整個人跳起。站起身的時候，他看到地上流著仍未乾涸的鮮血，身邊躺著幾個人，大概是被里維擊倒了吧。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>敵人的巢穴自然非常危險，艾倫知道，即使強如里維，攻進這兒也一定並不容易。雖然里維儘量低調行動，可是敵方其他同黨恐怕很快會發現出了問題。得知里維小組的同伴已經在外面守候接應，艾倫趕忙跟隨里維逃出去。但才剛走出關住艾倫的小房間，兩人就在倘大的貨倉中被約七、八個人包圍。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「艾倫，你先逃！」里維毫不猶疑地擋在艾倫前面，敵人看來並不想用槍，大概是怕會傷及艾倫這個關鍵人物，這對里維是很大的優勢，因此面對人多勢眾，里維依然沒有一絲慌亂。他冷靜地為手槍上膛，準備戰鬥。艾倫眼看里維被圍攻，自然不想一個人逃走，但當他對上里維的視線，便明白到自己引開敵人是作戰的一部份，馬上遵從指示從外圍逃去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>敵方一見獵物要逃，隨即一擁而上，拉開了跟里維的距離，里維看準了這最合適的射擊距離，在敵方陣勢稍有混亂的一刻，一口氣以準縄的槍法擊倒其中幾個人。但對手也不弱，其中三個人還是靠近艾倫了。目標移動太快，里維無法瞄準射擊，在他們快要對艾倫出手前，里維從身上拔出短刀丟去，劃過三人跟前，逼使他們停步，並一瞬間迅速一腳掃倒他們。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維的動作如此流暢和有力，在艾倫眼中，更有著難以形容的美感。驚嘆之下艾倫不自覺放慢了腳步，沒發現有一個人躲過里維的攻擊。在里維未及重新反應之際，她已跑到艾倫面前，一手揪起艾倫的衣領，抬起他狂奔。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這個人，正是安妮。由於長年練習體術，即使身負艾倫的體重，安妮依然能身輕如燕地奔跑。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「安妮，你為什麼要跟這些壞人一伙？為什麼要欺騙我？」艾倫被揪著動彈不得，只能咆哮大叫。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>安妮冷笑，「你可以叫我作壞人，但我並沒有欺騙你。我對你說的，都是事實。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>此時里維已經追上了二人，安妮以艾倫作擋箭牌，槍擊已不管用了，以安妮的身手也不容易被擊倒，里維手上拿著剛剛拾起的尖刀，快速奔向安妮的同時大叫：「艾倫，動起來！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>原本艾倫只要在安妮避開里維攻擊的時候用力掙扎，安妮勢必無法兼顧兩者，他便可趁機逃脫。但安妮此時吐出一句：</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「就算那個利用你的人，總有一天把你丟下，你也不在乎嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫忽然愣住了不能動彈，里維已提刀撲向安妮，安妮卻把握艾倫沒作出反應的機會，以他的身體擋住攻擊。里維見狀，在傷及艾倫之前只能硬生生把刀一轉，一時失掉了平衡，反被安妮扣住手腕，令刀鋒反向──</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「兵長！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>下一刻，艾倫的視線染上一片血紅。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>歌：周杰倫 　詞：方文山</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>放手一搏令誰都慚愧　迎著風極速在超越</b>
</p><p>
  <b>那守門之獸展翼將飛　牠們卻沒看過蝴蝶</b>
</p><p>
  <b>不懂什麼叫有花香的季節　什麼叫綠草如茵的曠野</b>
</p><p>
  <b>所有關於我的傳說　全都不對　全部是紙屑　全部要改寫</b>
</p><p>
  <b>對敵人謙卑　抱歉我不會　而遠方龍戰於野</b>
</p><p>
  <b>咆哮聲不自覺　橫越過了幾條街</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>我堅決　衝破這一場浩劫　這世界誰被狩獵</b>
</p><p>
  <b>誰淌血我卻只為　拯救妳的無邪</b>
</p><p>
  <b>城牆上我在等魔墜　火燄吞噬無名碑</b>
</p><p>
  <b>摧毀卻無法擊潰　我要愛上誰</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>廢墟怎麼被飛雪瞭解　只能滋長出羊齒蕨</b>
</p><p>
  <b>那些仇恨已形成堡壘　我又該怎麼去化解</b>
</p><p>
  <b>低吼威脅　那些龍形的傀儡　牠們發不出的音叫心碎</b>
</p><p>
  <b>驚覺妳啜泣聲迂迴　如此純潔　以溫柔削鐵 以愛在諒解</b>
</p><p>
  <b>在末日邊陲　純愛被隔絕　我在危城的交界</b>
</p><p>
  <b>目睹妳的一切　鏽跡斑斑的眼淚</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>我堅決　衝破這一場浩劫　這世界誰被狩獵</b>
</p><p>
  <b>誰淌血我卻只為　拯救妳的無邪</b>
</p><p>
  <b>城牆上我在等魔墜　火燄吞噬無名碑</b>
</p><p>
  <b>摧毀卻無法擊潰　我要愛上誰</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>我堅決 衝破這一場浩劫　這世界誰被狩獵</b>
</p><p>
  <b>摧毀卻無法擊潰　我要愛上誰</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 在你身邊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDzDb8iCp4pKU8j4pt1ozFtDLGeaPIilo">全文歌單</a>：https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDzDb8iCp4pKU8j4pt1ozFtDLGeaPIilo<br/>註：<br/>艾倫‧耶格＝Eren Jaeger＝艾倫．耶格爾＝艾連．葉卡<br/>里維＝Levi＝利威爾<br/>安妮＝Annie＝阿尼＝亞妮<br/>柯魯安＝Auruo＝歐魯<br/>艾爾文＝Erwin<br/>古利夏．耶格＝Grisha Jaeger＝古利夏．耶格爾＝古利夏．葉卡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>第九回　在你身邊</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「兵長！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>鮮血從里維的左肩湧出。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>轉向後的刀鋒對準里維的心臟，安妮瞬間轉攻為守，里維的閃躲只能勉強避開要害。里維拉開距離後抽出沒入了接近一半的尖刀，生命沒即時危險，左手卻受傷口影響幾乎廢掉。安妮之所以未有趁勝追擊，是要牢固抓住猛然掙扎的人質。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫發狂地想奔向里維，在他眼中除了血紅，敵人的增援也快將里維淹沒。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「事到如今，你還看不清真相嗎？」安妮試圖再次出言阻止，可是里維受傷的畫面，為艾倫帶來的衝擊，遠遠超越安妮一直向他披露的事實。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「被利用也好！被丟下也好！管他的，我要去兵長的身邊！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>如果說痛楚是最強的刺激，艾倫在里維被刺傷的一刻，心痛的感覺甚至比安妮拿他作實驗時更劇烈，就像刀鋒同時刺在他的心臟上，艾倫從猶豫惑亂中徹底清醒過來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫釋放他驚人的力氣，成功掙脫安妮的束縛。可惜重獲自由的時間相當短暫，下一剎安妮擋在艾倫的面前。安妮的體術當然不是艾倫可比，不過他拼命抵抗，有點亂來的招數反而使安妮一時未能把他解決。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「伏下，小鬼！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>就當二人糾纏在一起，身後傳來呼叫聲引導艾倫作出閃避。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫的身體才剛移動，一颼風擦過，突如其來的小刀穩插安妮手臂上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>儘管遲了半怕，安妮對於攻擊已有所迴避。哪裏擲來的小刀卻仍命中目標，這表示對方的動作也被計算。熟悉的聲線、擲刀的技術，艾倫認出是於街角試圖把他帶回基地的柯魯安。但當他試著搜索其身影時，手腕突然被捉住。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫驚嚇地望過去，還以為安妮已恢復狀態，或是追加的敵人，誰知出現眼前的，正是他一直覺得伸手不可及的人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「里維兵長！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>即使靈活可動的只剩一隻手，里維也把圍攻他的敵人處理掉，趕到艾倫的身邊，用力把他拉向自己。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「這邊走！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>然而，安妮因傷錯愕的時間結束，她不會讓他們如願。她拔出傷她的小刀作武器，揮動時劃出高速的光影。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>然後光影被鏗鏘擊落。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你的對手是我！」握著同款的小刀，它們的主人終於現身。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「柯魯安先生！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「交給我吧，小鬼！」柯魯安開口回應艾倫，他跟里維卻有著不言而喻的默契。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維向部下投以肯定的眼神後，隨即帶著艾倫離開激烈的戰場。</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>「里維兵長……」艾倫想說什麼，卻被里維打斷，「柯魯安出現，代表他逃脫敵人的囚禁，也成功協助其他成員潛入這兒。你亦見識過他的身手，不用擔心。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>柯魯安勸阻艾倫失敗後，半自願地被敵人帶走。等到時機來臨，他在敵陣跟前來營救的自由之翼的成員裏應外合，除了救回艾倫，他們還須銷毀敵方從艾倫身上所得的一切線索。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「不，兵長，我並不擔心柯魯安先生……」雖然二人已逃至不見敵人影蹤，身處的升降機也是離開的最後通道，艾倫依然焦急，「讓我先幫兵長你止血吧……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維左肩的傷口一直滲著血，在升降機的地板上形成了一灘血水。於逃走的過程中，腳步不敢怠慢，他們亦不時遇上敵人，就連基本的急救也無暇做到。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>失血以致的疲態，開始在里維身上出現。唯獨握著艾倫的手從沒放鬆，就算此時艾倫提出幫他止血的請求，里維仍是沒有放手的打算。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「這種程度的傷無礙。」里維輕輕帶過。這並非逞強，里維是經過精確的判斷，清楚自身的狀況足以完成任務，才得出結論。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「不過，兵長……」儘管如此，艾倫還是放心不下。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維稍微收緊握著艾倫的手，說，「你乖乖的待著便可。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維的言外之意，是他一旦放開手，艾倫便會跑掉。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eren is the key（艾倫是鑰匙）”，雖不知相對的匙孔裏頭到底藏著什麼叫不同的組織渴求，艾倫想起了安妮跟他說自己的重要性。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>失去艾倫，自由之翼便失去關鍵的線索。艾倫是有利用價值，里維才把他留在身邊。曾被拋諸腦後的苦澀再度湧上心頭，這趟還夾雜了內疚。不論是何種原因叫里維不放手，艾倫離開了他的身邊始終是導致里維受傷的理由。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「兵長，讓我幫你止血吧，我保證我不會再離開了……」里維認真地聽著，使艾倫有點膽怯，要說的話沒法流暢地說完，「我不想再令兵長受傷了……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「的確，我被你傷得很深。」里維把臉湊近艾倫，直至額頭與額頭貼上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>感覺給整個人的重量壓住，艾倫下意識用空出來的手扶著像要倒下的里維。過近的距離令雙眼無法正常對焦，艾倫搞不清里維的狀態。他只能感受掌心傳來里維身上的熱度，粗糙的呼吸就噴於臉上，以及只要微微傾前便能觸踫得到的嘴唇──</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫忍不住吻了上去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>本來艾倫翹課出來，就準備告訴里維他的心意。他希望對於里維是特別的。從決心打破貧民區的牆而跟上他，到掛念不解的吻渴望留在他身邊，艾倫無法抑制他對里維的感情。就連安妮的話曾構成的迷惑，最終都被衝破，已沒什麼可以把艾倫躍動的心停住。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>與其用言語，一張嘴有更好的動作，去準確無誤地表達這一切。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>然而，里維的反應叫艾倫懷疑他的吻所能傳達的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>剛才恰似力氣盡失的里維粗暴地提起了艾倫的手臂，然後藉手臂牽連的動作把艾倫整個身體摔向牆壁，怎想都像被艾倫的舉動解怒了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫驚魂未定，嘴巴接著被強勢地吻住，彷彿里維要從他的體內索取回因他而失去的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不論是被抓住的手腕，或大力撞到牆上的背部，或與里維交疊的雙唇，哪一樣都令艾倫感到痛楚，但奇怪地，心卻莫名暗喜。</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>歌：韋禮安　詞：韋禮安</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>每一天 每一夜 交錯的時空</b>
</p><p>
  <b>每一分 每一秒 不安的等候</b>
</p><p>
  <b>怎麼說 怎麼做 怎麼用盡我所有線索</b>
</p><p>
  <b>讓你懂 讓你收到我的求救</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>許多話 說不出口 文字讓人更加迷惑</b>
</p><p>
  <b>乞求上帝 幫助我 一個擁抱就足夠</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>多希望 在你身邊的是我 握著你是我的手</b>
</p><p>
  <b>在我面前的是你的笑容 多希望 在你身邊的 在我面前</b>
</p><p>
  <b>多希望 在你身邊的是我</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>艾倫數不清多少次從椅上站起，想來回踱步但怕腳步聲嘈吵，伸出腿轉眼又收回，還是死心地坐回去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>座椅面對的房門關著，門後是返回基地後立即接受治療的里維。儘管已被告知里維的傷勢不危及性命，仍未能見他一面的艾倫依然不安心。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>當門開的一剎，艾倫真想第一時間走進去，是從內而出的艾爾文團長打斷了他的衝勁。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾爾文與艾倫四目交投，然後一語不發便離開了，留下艾倫呆站原地。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「進來。」里維把艾倫的魂魄召回。他已能坐直於床上，除了固定左臂用的綁帶，不見曾經失血過多的跡象。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「事情我已大概了解，接下來我會跟你解釋計劃……」不等滿懷心事的艾倫開腔，里維切入正題，怎料他突然九十度鞠躬。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「</span>
  <span>里維兵長，十分抱歉！我不該輕易相信敵人！我已跟艾爾文團長說了，這全是我一個人的過錯，要是他依然要追究你，請你讓我再跟他解釋！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>誤信安妮跟她離開的來龍去脈，以及於敵陣進行的實驗，艾倫在里維進行急救時，先向艾爾文報告了。方才於門外遇見艾爾文團長，團長責怪兵長的想法冒起。艾倫已害里維負傷，倘若還連累他背負罪名，就連艾倫也沒法原諒自己。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>雖然估計艾爾文團長已把報告轉達，里維對於艾倫在危急關頭的猶疑未有追問，反而加深了艾倫的內疚。曲著的身子一直未敢重新挺直，多加的解釋，又怕被說成是藉口，再而的道歉，又找不到值得被原諒的理由，艾倫舌頭打結。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維原來打算以沉默回應，但考慮到餘下是艾倫切身的話題，里維必須先讓他釋懷。</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>「為了拯救你，艾爾文團長已恢復我的職務。如果要追究到底，對事情一知半解，才是導致你被敵人誤導的原因。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「敵人已知你是鑰匙，現在最優先的是盡快解鎖，取得資料把他們擊潰。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫終於抬頭，眼神卻充滿疑問，「為何我是鑰匙？這跟我父親有關嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>接著里維開始解釋計劃。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫的父親曾是黑市醫生，專門為一些不見光的傷患提供治療。自由之翼的行動雖然低調，有時與敵人交鋒，受傷在所難免。五年前他開始與組織接觸，多次的交易令兩者來往頻繁。過了兩年，亦即艾倫與父親失去聯繫的那年，古利夏．</span>
  <span>耶格</span>
  <span>醫生留下了聲稱是敵人罪證的資料後消聲匿跡。他是相信自由之翼才交出資料，但為了保護家人，同時測試組織的能耐，資料被巧妙加密。直至近日，解密的線索逐漸浮現，敵人的手段亦變得進取。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「所以兵長當時才會出現在那兒</span>
  <span>……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>要解開古利夏醫生設下的迷團，他的家人是重點調查項目之一，里維小組負責在艾倫位於貧民區的家進行監視。追殺艾倫的是知道資料一旦公開，便會損害他們威信利益的敵人。里維本來可以在敵人的槍口下保護艾倫的母親，就如他保護艾倫那般，誰知於事發當天，里維班被敵人散播的假消息擾亂，把他們引開了貧民區。里維推測得到敵人的意圖後，已趕快回到現場，但還是錯過了救艾倫母親的機會。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你覺得被利用也是無可厚非的。」里維的語氣盡量平淡，以免自身的情緒影響艾倫。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>眼看艾倫一臉複雜的表情，里維加以肯定，選擇不說出全部真相是正確的。忙著一次消化這些訊息的艾倫，也沒察覺里維隱瞞了父親消聲匿跡的理由。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「解鎖的話，漢吉要對你做多項測試，有可能重複敵人對你所做的，甚至比他們所做的更難受，我想聽聽你的意願。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維的話，叫艾倫伸手去摸頭上不再存在的膠貼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「艾倫，你自己作決定。」</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>每一天 每一夜 期待又落空</b>
</p><p>
  <b>每一分 每一秒 都是種錯過</b>
</p><p>
  <b>怎麼說 怎麼做 怎麼用盡我所有理由</b>
</p><p>
  <b>讓你懂 讓你收到我的內疚</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>許多話 說不出口 文字讓我更加笨拙</b>
</p><p>
  <b>乞求上帝 幫助我 沉默不是因為冷漠</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>多希望 在你身邊的是我 握著你是我的手</b>
</p><p>
  <b>在我面前的是你的笑容 多希望 在你身邊的 在我面前</b>
</p><p>
  <b>多希望 在你身邊的是我</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>遠在天邊 近在眼前 伸出手就能把我拉出深淵</b>
</p><p>
  <b>在你身邊 的每一天 我的愛不會再蜿蜒</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>多希望 在你身邊的是我 握著你是我的手</b>
</p><p>
  <b>在我面前的是你的笑容 多希望 在你身邊的 在我面前</b>
</p><p>
  <b>多希望 在你身邊的是我</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 天使都哭了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><a href="https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDzDb8iCp4pKU8j4pt1ozFtDLGeaPIilo">全文歌單</a>：https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDzDb8iCp4pKU8j4pt1ozFtDLGeaPIilo<br/>註：<br/>艾倫‧耶格＝Eren Jaeger＝艾倫．耶格爾＝艾連．葉卡<br/>里維＝Levi＝利威爾</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>第十回　天使都哭了</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「是否參與組織解鎖的實驗，由你自己決定。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>就在里維把話說完的同時，甚至可能里維連最後一個音節也還未吐出，艾倫便已站起身，肯定地表示：「請讓我去做實驗！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫很清楚里維是一個實事求是的人，既然他說了實驗可能會令他很難受，艾倫知道，這些實驗一定不能輕鬆通過。之前在敵方陣地喝下各種擾亂精神的藥物後，艾倫雖然意識模糊，記憶中的感覺卻從未消褪。痛，在夢中猶如被焚燒的痛，從心底深處發出無法解除的痛，艾倫仍然清楚記得。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>即使這樣，艾倫對於參與解鎖實驗，沒有一刻存疑。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>從母親被殺那個晚上開始，艾倫就立志要打破貧民區那道困住他們的牆，改變不公義的社會，令貧民區不再成為無法無天的地帶，這樣才算是真正為母親復仇。但現在，這個願望已不單單有關母親之死，而是有更多更深的意義。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>因為他遇上了眼前叫里維的男人。揭露逃過法制的罪行，讓不義之人罪有應得，是自由之翼的成立目的，也是里維和艾倫的共同目標，連繫他們的重要橋樑。因著這個目標，里維和艾倫才會互相認同，成為重要的伙伴。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>可是，加入組織以來，艾倫仍然離目標很遠，這次更連累里維受傷。現在他終於有可以貢獻自己的機會，艾倫不在乎會受到多少痛苦，他一心只想跟里維、和自由之翼的大家一起實現理想。一如里維當初對艾倫所說，這才是實踐艾倫決定跟上去的行動。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>強烈的決心，讓艾倫漏看了里維低下頭時，一瞬間複雜的神情。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>但當里維重新抬頭時，便已是平時氣勢逼人的樣子，即使身受重傷、躺卧在床，他的氣勢一點也沒有減弱。里維直視艾倫的眼睛，一臉堅決，「那麼，艾倫，跟我決鬥！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「兵長，你在說什麼，你才剛受了重傷！」艾倫震驚地看著里維，事情超乎了他的想像，讓他反應不過來。但里維並未動搖，他深邃的眼睛透露強烈戰意：</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「不，這是我必須做的事，為了自由之翼。」</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>歌：F.I.R.　詞：小路，阿沁</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>不相信眼淚不是真的</b>
</p><p>
  <b>遺憾的公園裡我迷路了</b>
</p><p>
  <b>漂浮著天空一道裂痕</b>
</p><p>
  <b>閉上眼清楚了心碎的吻痕</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>看天使都笑了　悲傷的時間靜止了</b>
</p><p>
  <b>天真像孩子的笑著抱著說著多捨不得</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>艾倫不明白跟里維對戰跟解開資料的密碼有任何關係，但看著里維認真的神情，他就知道這不是鬧著玩的，只好勉強答應下來。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>因應里維的傷勢，這場決戰定於隔天舉行，好讓里維至少能好好休息一晚。艾倫卻因為這突如其來的決定難以入睡，就算里維有傷在身，任何人也能輕易預測到，艾倫根本毫無勝算。難道把艾倫打敗，就是開鎖的關鍵嗎？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>胡思亂想一整晚後，艾倫跟著漢吉到基地中最大的房間，進去時發現里維已經在舞刀熱身了。左手緊纏上繃帶，里維右手握刀的動作仍舊流暢有力，彷彿傷口已然消失。另一邊，團長艾爾文正抱著手準備觀戰。里維從地上拾起另一把長刀拋向艾倫，「刀並沒有開鋒，不用顧忌。不論方法，誰能先壓制對方至無法動彈，決鬥便會結束。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫點頭，艾爾文隨即宣布對戰開始。沒有遲疑的，里維純熟而流暢地揮刀，他的動作有力得能把對方置諸死地，卻又輕柔得如同翩翩起舞一樣。即使早已看過多遍，里維戰鬥的身影仍然能令艾倫看得入迷，在心中連連驚嘆。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>然而當刀影在身邊落下，艾倫便不得不回過神來了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>本以為里維會有所保留，結果卻是毫不留情的搶攻，艾倫根本沒有還擊之力，只能左閃右避。實力上固然有很大的差距，但更重要的是艾倫並沒有跟里維戰鬥的意欲。他怎可以把刀刺向重視的人？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你的決心，就只有這樣嗎？不是說過，要跟上來嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維突然拋來的提問，令艾倫忍不住反思－－如此懦弱的話，還能追上里維跟他並肩嗎？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>沒錯，只有奮力戰鬥的人，才有資格站在兵長身邊！</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫的眼神隨即有了改變，他快速思考一下，論使用武器的技巧，他怎麼也沒可能趕上兵長。但是論力氣的話，便不一定了。艾倫認清了自己只有力氣上可能具備優勢，於是他做出一個決定：把刀拋下！</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>刀只會阻礙艾倫使出全力，放下刀反而更有利活動。看懂了艾倫的決定，里維似是很滿意的點點頭，卻在這分神的一瞬間，幾乎捱上艾倫全力的右勾拳，幸好他反應夠快，馬上以左手推開艾倫並借力閃避。本來是十分漂亮的動作，在落地一刻，卻忽然演化成一陣痛苦的叫聲，只見長刀從里維的右手滑落，他按住左手臂，身體失去力氣般跪倒地上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>左手的繃帶迅速染成一片鮮紅，汗水沾濕了烏黑的髮絲，里維低下頭，疼痛令他完全無法動彈。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「兵長！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫馬上衝上前，跪到里維身旁。「果然是傷勢未好，太勉強了吧。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「不對。」艾爾文低沉的嗓音響起，艾倫下意識回頭看，只見一臉凝重的自由之翼團長，「這並不是暫時的傷勢。漢吉已經仔細檢查過了，里維左肩上的韌帶撕裂，關節唇也受到損害，不可能完全復元。左手的傷勢會影響全身的平衡感，無論使用什麼武器，里維以後都不可能再像以前一樣戰鬥。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫一臉不可置信的看著艾爾文，又轉頭看看里維，此時他眼前的人，卻不再是艾倫記憶中身手不凡的兵長，他全身猛烈顫抖著，眼皮重得不能睜開，汗珠爬滿臉上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫從未看過如此脆弱、不堪一擊的里維。這一切，都是因他而起，並且他所犯下的錯誤，已無法逆轉。那個戰鬥技術高超的兵長，已不可能再在自己面前出現了，永遠不可能。艾倫失去了自己最尊敬的人，因著他一手造成的錯誤。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫寧可受傷的是自己，他本來就只是什麼都不會的小子，就算受傷不能復元，一點也不要緊。但為什麼，為什麼偏偏是擁有如此優秀才能的兵長？腦海中閃過一幕又一幕兵長的戰鬥場面，在貧民區的現身拯救，在任務中的機智掩護，在敵方陣地的不惜受傷，每一個懾人心神的動作，艾倫都能清楚記起。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>卻已沒法再見。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>手抓向自己的左心房，艾倫只覺得好痛，悲傷的感覺泛濫全身，再也無法制止。他不顧一切用力抱住顫抖的里維，在身體碰觸的一剎，對方的傷口也轉移到他的心上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>倔強的抵抗已沒有意義，艾倫合上眼睛，任由悲傷的淚水流下，水份沿著他的臉，一滴滴的沾濕了里維的肩膀，跟他左臂滲出的血水融合一起，變成一把刺痛他的尖刀。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>淚水不斷滴下，悲傷，是他唯一剩下的感覺。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>看天使都哭了　在兩個世界裡拉扯</b>
</p><p>
  <b>愚昧像傻子的哭了痛了瘋了</b>
</p><p>
  <b>不是真的　這不是真的　真的</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>想忘了卻無法翻越的</b>
</p><p>
  <b>彌補過的裂痕那些未完成</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>看天使都哭了　在兩個世界裡拉扯</b>
</p><p>
  <b>愚昧像傻子的哭了痛了瘋了</b>
</p><p>
  <b>不是真的　這不是真的　真的</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>曾快樂過的時分　曾渴望你的眼神</b>
</p><p>
  <b>像找對方向那美麗白鴿</b>
</p><p>
  <b>曾為你天涯飛奔　曾為愛奮不顧身</b>
</p><p>
  <b>剩下幸福破裂後的巨聲</b>
</p><p>
  <b>我懂了　我懂了　我懂了</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>看天使都笑了悲傷的時間靜止了</b>
</p><p>
  <b>天真像孩子的笑著抱著說著</b>
</p><p>
  <b>多捨不得我都要捨得</b>
</p><p>
  <b>看天使都哭了　我們拉扯</b>
</p><p>
  <b>哭了痛了瘋了</b>
</p><p>
  <b>都是真的　這都是真的　愛過了</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>「我就說，只有你能辦到這件事，里維。」艾爾文抱著手，從容看著在床上因被注射藥物而睡著了的艾倫，以及坐在床邊的里維。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「漢吉早就看準了我的傷勢，會造成那樣的結果吧。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「連接肱骨和肩胛骨的韌帶撕裂，加上關節唇受損，的確是很麻煩的情況。要不是漢吉縫合韌帶的技術高超，造成永久的傷害並不奇怪。就算手術成功，你也要好好休養一個月。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維嘖了一聲，不滿地說：「但你們的計劃竟然連我也瞞住，還跟我說什麼讓我用盡全力擊敗他，就能讓他極度悲傷。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「不這樣的話，你會願意全力跟艾倫戰鬥嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>面對艾爾文的反問，里維只是不作聲。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>雖然已得到"Eren is the key"的提示，但到底如何利用艾倫解密重要的資料，組織本是毫無頭緒。幸好因著歐魯拼命從敵方手上偷取回來的情報，組織得以好好分析安妮一方的敵人虜去艾倫以後，在他身上進行了的多種實驗結果。最後他們發現，所謂“鑰匙”，竟然不是實質之物。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”key”一詞既指“鑰匙”、也有“關鍵”的意思。而解鎖的“鑰匙”，並非指有形的身體一部份，而是一種情緒：要解開密碼，就必須令艾倫產生某種強烈極端的感情。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>那就是，悲傷。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>為什麼是悲傷呢？得出這個結論時，自由之翼的成員也非常不解，為何艾倫的父親要把解密方法建築於兒子的痛苦之上。但現在，里維大概明白了當中的因由。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>能夠令艾倫感到極度悲傷的人，對他來說必然非常重要。如果對方之於艾倫是如此重要的存在，那自然就是能夠放心交託機密資料的人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>早就算到這一步的古利夏醫生，確實不是一般人物。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你在那小子心裏很重要嘛。」艾倫的頭上被貼上連接電腦器材的磁貼，漢吉一邊忙於操作儀器，一邊不忘調侃里維。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>的確對於里維，這次的實驗還有另一層意義。雖然被騙說的解鎖方法不一樣，但艾爾文和漢吉都一致認定，能讓艾倫產生悲傷情緒的，只有里維一人。里維不是沒有想過實驗失敗的可能性，在戰鬥中自信滿溢的他，對人的感情卻沒法不去懷疑。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>但總愛橫衝直撞的艾倫，卻用行動消除了一切疑慮。想到這，里維握著艾倫的手卻又收緊了一點。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這時候漢吉突然大叫一聲，里維立刻站起身察看，艾爾文也隨後走近。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「結果出來了。艾倫，你也過來看看。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>被艾爾文揭發早就醒來卻佯睡，艾倫張開眼睛，臉紅尷尬的從床上起身，緩緩走近漢吉在操作的電腦。電腦屏幕顯示了一份文件：</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「這份機密文件，由提出興建貧民之牆的二人古利夏．耶格和泰勒．巴魯度建立，目的是為了紀錄牆的歷史，讓真相能夠傳承，不會淹沒在世間之中。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫往後退了兩步。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>貧民區的創辦人中，竟然有他父親的名字？他的父親就是害他和母親被逼生活在環境惡劣的貧民區之中、在外備受歧視的人？他的父親，是讓社會一分為二、讓貧民生活苦上加苦的人？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他的父親，就是害死母親的元兇，他真正的復仇對象？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>面對突如其來的真相，艾倫憤怒地緊握拳頭，指甲快將刺進掌心。那道由他父親建立的牆，在他的眼裏正在熊熊怒火中激烈燃燒。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 越反越愛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><a href="https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDzDb8iCp4pKU8j4pt1ozFtDLGeaPIilo">全文歌單</a>：https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDzDb8iCp4pKU8j4pt1ozFtDLGeaPIilo<br/>註：<br/>艾倫‧耶格＝Eren Jaeger＝艾倫．耶格爾＝艾連．葉卡<br/>里維＝Levi＝利威爾</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>第十一回　越反越愛</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>歌：林宥嘉　詞：姚若龍</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>上一次與父親見面到底是何時？艾倫已忘了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>對於父親的失蹤，艾倫，甚至他母親的反應都異常平淡。也許是因為找不到父親已死的跡象，二人心底一直確信他終有一天會回來。抱著信念堅強地生活，就算之後被逼遷至貧民區居住，艾倫都只是氣憤父親丟下家人不顧。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>然後憤怒一日復一日地累積，直至母親被殺，蘊釀在少年體內的情緒爆發出來，當時閃過艾倫腦海的，也只有再見父親時，狠狠地教訓他一身的念頭。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫從來沒想過，他對父親的感情會演變至憎恨的地步。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>建立貧民區這道圍牆的，偏偏是</span>
  <span>古利夏．耶格</span>
  <span>；讓母親得不到公義平反死在貧民區的，偏偏是艾倫的父親。要是古利夏當年是為了保護家人才把足以揭發不義之罪的資料加密起來，艾倫母親的死不正正殘酷地指出他的白費心機嗎？抑或他封鎖資料，由始至終的目的，都只在藏起指向他本人的罪證？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>古利夏直接交出資料舉證的話，那些狡猾地避過法制的人便受到應有的懲罰。如今是時候了，只要公開資料便可推倒分劃貧民區那道無形的牆。艾倫不僅要為母親復仇，他還要改變社會，他要發生在他身上貧民區的慘劇不再重演。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫已下定決心，他要行動，哪怕公開資料意味著他將大義滅親。他對父親的憎恨反而令他更堅決，古利夏必須為他扭曲社會的行為負責，這已經不是把他揪出來毆一頓就可以了事，艾倫恨不得盡快把他繩之於法。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>原以為身為古利夏兒子的艾倫會是唯一一個有可能反對行動的人，誰知自由之翼的成員也並非一面倒支持公開資料。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「資料的解密工程仍處初步階段，資料中很有可能直接或間接指出古利夏</span>
  <span>．耶格的所在，暫時把資料保密，有利我們計劃進一步的行動。」在組織的會議上，艾爾文提出獨特的論點。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「的確，如果鬍子醫生的身份是敵方的叛徒，他便是重要的證人，敵人會試圖把他抹殺，我們必須早一步找到他；如果他是敵方一員，那就更不可讓敵人搶先與他接觸。」漢吉解讀出艾爾文的意思說。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「不過延後公開資料，豈不是給敵人更多的時間準備應對？畢竟他們已得悉解鎖的關鍵，資料會被公開只是遲早的事。」艾爾文另一個心腹</span>
  <span>米可</span>
  <span>有別的擔心。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾爾文沉思一會後，把視線投向會議桌的盡頭問，「你的想法呢，艾倫？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>當時的艾倫一臉難以置信，那份困惑甚至叫他喪失了表達的能力：</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>什麼意思？！還猶豫什麼！？當然是第一時間擊潰敵人！</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>心中的咆哮被凍結，驚愕的表情也維持至會議無果，暫且告終之時。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「艾倫……艾倫！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>有人呼喚自己，但艾倫的腦袋沒法正常運作，就如他醒著卻在遊魂，最後魂魄被里維喝罵般召回。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你這是在幹嗎？」里維躺坐於床上，不過語氣和眼神都不似療養中的病患。他用眼角瞟一瞟負傷的左手，艾倫此時才彷彿首次見識自己的傑作──他本來正為里維更換紗布，怎料這邊一段繃帶鬆脫，那邊一段凌亂交疊，相比未更換前更糟糕。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「十分抱歉，里維兵長！」艾倫連忙請罪，把繃帶解下重新整理。為了固定手臂，繃帶須要環繞胸膛，里維赤裸上身，艾倫的手不經意接觸到里維的皮膚時，被灼熱的體溫嚇了一跳。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫差點失手令繃帶滑落，里維立即出手握住他的手，觸踫之下才發現，異常的不是里維的體溫，而是艾倫冰冷的手。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你，一點都不像醫生的兒子。」里維一邊說，一邊協助艾倫作業。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>不管是否因為他心不在焉，艾倫傷口處理的技巧如此笨拙，少年沒有遺傳古利夏醫生的醫術，是任誰都能得出的結論。然而，艾倫卻聽出里維言語之間的暗示。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「里維兵長，你見過我老爸嗎？」艾倫叫乾澀的喉嚨發出聲響。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維說過古利夏曾以黑市醫生的身份為自由之翼提供醫療服務，他便是於那個時候與艾倫的父親接觸。除了見識過古利夏的醫術，里維還在療傷時二人獨處的期間，對他有更深入的了解。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「『你有想過在牆內生活嗎？』」里維開始敘述古利夏當年的話。「於牆內，人們受到保護，與污穢不堪的外界隔離。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫聯想得到他父親口中的“牆內”，應該就是指貧民區。難道他天真地認為，創立貧民區便能給貧苦大眾一個容身之所嗎？母親淌血的情景再度浮現，艾倫不禁握緊了拳頭。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「但除非牆是自己建成，否則你永不知何時建牆的人會視你如家畜般踐踏。」里維繼續說，「堅定而強大的勢力才能破壞這道牆壁。醫生的技倆僅在東西砸爛後進行修補，古利夏覺得在可以發揮所長之前，他希望到不同的地方尋找最好的修復方法。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維對艾倫坦白了他父親失蹤的原因，而更重要的，是往事披露了古利夏的真正心意。要不是艾倫握著拳，他的手大概免不了顫抖。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「里維兵長，你的意思是……？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「貧民區的現況不是古利夏所願，不然的話他不會把罪證留下。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫的思緒再次受到衝擊。日前得知父親有份參與貧民區的建成，心中遏止不了的火焰已為他照亮了復仇的道路，剛才艾爾文暫緩行動的提案，卻帶來冷卻的寒流。如今事情又再峰迴路轉，古利夏希望借自由之翼的能力，摧毀他抱著期望一手創立的貧民區，實在叫艾倫不知怎反應。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「希干希納是一個兩年前人民發動變革的地方，那兒應該有很多支離破碎的東西可以用得上他。」不過可以給艾倫內心掙扎的時間無多，里維要他整頓出他的打算。「他的離開是不是一個正確的選擇，你去弄清楚吧。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>踏上旅途，或許是尋求真相的最佳辦法，但艾倫仍難確定，里維給他的建議是否恰當。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「既然兵長早知老爸的所在，何不告訴艾爾文團長？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>二人的交情到底怎樣？對於加密了的資料有多了解？……心裏一大堆疑問，都比不上里維對團長隱瞞叫艾倫憂心。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維當然不會不知後果，但倘若艾倫在此被絆住腳步，里維預測得到他將失去首次來到自由之翼那份毫無迷惑的氣勢。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「等到所有的資料完成解密，正邪兩方都會急著把古利夏揪出來。到時候你或許再沒機會與他見面。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「可是如果我在這個時候離開組織的話，兵長你……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「距離組織掌握完整資料尚有十小時二十三分，」時鐘的指針倒影在里維的眼球裏。「有機會看到翌日的黎明。」</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>被驅逐的天堂墜落的太陽</b>
</p><p>
  <b>被踐踏的夢想 不屑求原諒</b>
</p><p>
  <b>我的倔強 死命保護你的倔強</b>
</p><p>
  <b>衝破了圍牆</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>誰膚淺的叫嚷 痛批太荒唐</b>
</p><p>
  <b>我同情他從未 被真愛看上</b>
</p><p>
  <b>不怕對抗 警告只讓我更渴望</b>
</p><p>
  <b>狂舞著翅膀</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>讓他們 讓他們 排山倒海</b>
</p><p>
  <b>封鎖和破壞</b>
</p><p>
  <b>看著你 看著我 攀過懸崖</b>
</p><p>
  <b>越被反對越愛</b>
</p><p>
  <b>讓他們 讓他們 自認關懷</b>
</p><p>
  <b>不承認迫害</b>
</p><p>
  <b>看著你 看著我 親吻未來</b>
</p><p>
  <b>越反對越愛</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>為你受的冤枉 都不算瘋狂</b>
</p><p>
  <b>只有你的善良 能讓我悲傷</b>
</p><p>
  <b>別再凝望 用那樣的心疼眼光</b>
</p><p>
  <b>我必須頑強</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>讓他們 讓他們 排山倒海</b>
</p><p>
  <b>封鎖和破壞</b>
</p><p>
  <b>看著你 看著我 攀過懸崖</b>
</p><p>
  <b>越被反對越愛</b>
</p><p>
  <b>讓他們 讓他們 自認關懷</b>
</p><p>
  <b>不承認迫害</b>
</p><p>
  <b>看著你 看著我 親吻未來</b>
</p><p>
  <b>越反對越愛</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>看著你 看著我 親吻未來</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>以引擎帶動的高速衝破氣場，向後竄逃的氣流擦痛艾倫的皮膚。這些氣流曾是他駕著摩托車翱翔時的伙伴，現在卻為他帶來錐心的刺痛。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫駕駛摩托車離開基地後一路向前，對於路線，出發前艾倫毫無想法，但是他知道他必須限時回去，這段路的終點是兵長的面前，他尚欠他一個答覆──</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>離開抑或留下。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>父親是貧民區的創辦人之一，被黑白兩道的人盯上，自身竟然是決定性罪證的保險匙，這些經歷艾倫造夢也想不到。然而，更叫艾倫意料不及的，是要他離開兵長的身邊。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>誰在當天歇斯底里地叫喊，無論如何都要奔向兵長身邊？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>當初加入自由之翼，立志摧毀貧民區的牆，為母親復仇，如今距離完成目標只差一步。要是沒有里維的協助，艾倫根本不會走到這一步；要是當天在貧民區沒有遇到里維，艾倫可能已命送當場。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>完成心願的那份喜悅，艾倫最想跟里維分享。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>可惜那個曾預見的未來，現已被不確定的濃霧籠罩。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>風在艾倫的耳邊停下，摩托車把他帶到國立的稅務大樓。這兒是艾倫加入組織後首個任務的執行地點。上班時間以外的停車場如舊冷清得令人遺忘，艾倫卻不會忘記里維曾在此制止了他的衝動誤事，在回程的車上向他解釋：</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>「……在這腐敗的社會，法制已沒法發揮作用。」</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>牆被破壞以後，人們能否因而得到公平對待？在社會是否便能找到容身之所？貧民區是古利夏為了改善人們的生活而創建的，雖然期間走偏了路，他的意念是否才是根治問題的辦法？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>破壞是容易的，艾倫手上已有決定性罪證這把鐵鎚，也有可以使勁揮動它的強勢組織自由之翼，再堅固的牆壁亦將不堪一擊。但建造是困難的，若然牆破後的社會依舊，艾倫有信心重新打造理想世界嗎？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>如果古利夏真心為貧民設想，他應該在遠方為取材而努力。難道父親才是艾倫的正確選擇？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>引擎再度發動，摩托車代替艾倫的腳走了很多地方：里維班用作例行集合地點的小公園、摩托車的練習場、大型公寓裏一個不起眼的單位、甚至於艾倫被囚禁，現已被荒廢的敵方據點……</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>每重回一個地點，有關兵長的記憶都會重現眼前。從總是在一旁拖後腿，到手被緊握著要求待在他身邊，艾倫懷著複雜的心情回顧他和里維關係的發展。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫最後來到貧民區。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>攀上殘破的鐵梯，經過舊居，推開鐵門，呈現眼前的是他曾命懸一線的天台──那個他和兵長首遇的地方，二人關係的起點。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>時份也碰巧相約，天幕的布景顏色就如重演當時少年被孤立的黑。艾倫站到天台的邊緣，夜風依然吹不猛，但足以叫人卻步。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>放眼眺望，可以看見貧民區以外的城市景色。艾倫不禁伸手去摸胸前自由之翼的徽章。他曾經渴望擁有翅膀，一雙可以自由地在天空翱翔的翅膀。現在總算不愧為組織一員，背上的翅膀已逐漸長成。然而，離開組織，離開里維，艾倫還能振翅高飛嗎？</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「你果然在。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫應聲回頭，眼前人像記憶中一般披著西裝外套，即使左手橫放胸口用繃帶固定，散發的氣勢同樣凌人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「看到你的摩托車停在下面，就知你會上來。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「里維兵長……」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「知道我為何對你隱瞞古利夏的事嗎？」披著西裝外套的男人──里維向艾倫走近。「你未準備好的話，有可能因而反對舉證。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>古利夏是懷著好意建立貧民區，加密的資料中有指向他的罪證，在父子親情的考慮下，的確足夠使人動搖。里維一直從旁觀察，等待時機成熟。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「看你的表現，我已毫不擔心。」他停在相距艾倫數米的跟前。「艾倫，依循你的意願飛吧。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>風忽然轉向劃過艾倫瞪大的眼睛，為了保持平衡，艾倫下意識踏前一步。可是當他想順勢繼續提腿，里維的言語構成了無形的阻力。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「貧民區的牆已面臨瓦解，我不想成為困住你的另一道牆。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫不敢說一聲，亦不敢動分毫，深怕這會是最後場景似的，心卻泛起激烈的波濤。時間彷彿被暫停，證實它依然流動的，是里維補充的一句──</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「當然，除非留下是你的意願，那麼就算留在牆你都是自由的。」</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 不在乎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDzDb8iCp4pKU8j4pt1ozFtDLGeaPIilo">全文歌單</a>：https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDzDb8iCp4pKU8j4pt1ozFtDLGeaPIilo<br/>註：<br/>艾倫‧耶格＝Eren Jaeger＝艾倫．耶格爾＝艾連．葉卡<br/>里維＝Levi＝利威爾</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>第十二回　不在乎</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>站在天台上凝望貧民區，蕭條的街道、殘破的大廈，不變的景色，讓艾倫有種時間可以就這樣停下來的錯覺，他不必作出困難的抉擇。但顯然，是他過於天真了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>手機響起的時候，里維便已知道，預想的事情發生了。看到團長的訊息，他只是淡然抬起頭，告訴艾倫，他必須回去。敵方殘餘的勢力已得知自由之翼成功解密文件，正在發動最後攻擊希望奪回罪證，在罪證順利公布以前，里維要趕回去保護重要的資料。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>讓艾倫留在這裏，然後看似毫不留戀地轉身，在里維踏出腳步之前，右手卻被一股強大的力氣拉住。在他回頭的時候，視線對上的，是少年倔強的表情。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我不能就這樣留下來！我也要一起去！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「不行。雖然我們已經成功解密文件，但艾倫你始終是重要的鑰匙，你在現場的話，肯定會成為對方的目標。我現在有傷在身，不一定能夠好好保護你。」里維看看自己裹著繃帶的手，得出的是對局勢準確判斷後的結論。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「既然組織已成功利用我去解密資料，我也不再有被保護的必要。我可以跟你們一起戰鬥！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維搖搖頭，「不對。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維會繼續反對艾倫參與行動，是意料之內，但他說出的，並不是艾倫所想的理由。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「比起你是鑰匙這件事，我更在乎的只是你本身。」面對艾倫可能的離去，所有的隱瞞都已沒有意義了。但即使是激烈的感情，里維也歇力控制自己，只能以平靜的語氣表達。「我不想你受到任何傷害。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「可是我不在乎！不論是怎樣的戰鬥，我只是想跟兵長在一起！況且我不能眼看有人來搶走重要的罪證，而袖手旁觀！」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他拉下艾倫捉住他的手，掌心相貼帶來熾熱的溫度，是讓一切融化消失的熱力。里維吸一口氣，說：「那麼，為了保護重要的罪證，你要為自由之翼完成一個任務。記住，無論任務內容是什麼，你都必須盡力完成。」</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>摩托車停在貧民區邊緣的垃圾山旁，滿目瘡痍、只有廢棄之物的景色，本是非常醜陋；但是，這條通往自由之翼基地的路，也承載著艾倫一些最美麗的回憶。每一段深刻的回憶，都有里維的存在。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「我要進去了。」里維純熟地繞過巨大的廢物堆，走上窄長的泥路，在這裏過去後面隱蔽的樹林，便是自由之翼的秘密基地。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>艾倫猛力握拳，要阻止自己跟上去的衝動，為了里維給他的任務。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「兵長，我......」艾倫想作最後的掙扎，然而再多的說話，在下一秒都無法說出口。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>因為他已被里維緊抱著。隔著衣物傳來的熱度，總覺得有點不足夠，現在他們只想更緊貼對方，融進對方的身體、心靈與生命，讓兩人的軌跡相互交錯，而不是在僅僅在碰觸以後分開。這種逼切的渴望，演化成一陣交纏，從雙唇、到頸上、到胸膛，原本整齊的西服被扯開，剩下的，只有想擁抱對方的心情......</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>突然從基地方向傳來的一發槍聲，提醒了他們身處的情勢。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>先放手的是里維，他冷靜地拔出手槍，做出準備作戰的姿勢。在轉身離開一刻，他還是回頭了，他的臉距離艾倫很近，艾倫的臉頰能感受對方呼出的熱氣，在微溫之中，似乎帶著很複雜的情緒。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>接著里維最後在艾倫耳邊的細語，聲音很小，只有空氣微微振動，但那幾個音節，艾倫一生都不會忘記。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>如山堆積的垃圾在熊熊燃燒，火紅的烈焰，完全佔據了艾倫的眼瞳。這就是他眼中貧民區最後的影像。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>到最後，里維並沒有給他留下來這個選項。但接受里維的任務，離開這裏去尋找父親，是他自己所選擇的路，他必須無怨無悔地走下去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>丟下手上的打火機，踏著離去的腳步，艾倫從左襟上脫下了自由之翼的徽章。金色的徽章依然閃亮，但上面刻著屬於里維小組的艾倫．耶格，已經不復存在了。用力握住掌心中的徽章，就算已刺出鮮血，卻一點也不感覺到痛楚。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>歌：任賢齊　詞：張簡君偉／陳沒</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>笑容就算欲走還留</b>
</p><p>
  <b>終究留下了寂寞</b>
</p><p>
  <b>幸福總是就差那一步就不孤獨</b>
</p><p>
  <b>而現實總是殘酷</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>花火燒成微弱螢火</b>
</p><p>
  <b>飄落在海市蜃樓</b>
</p><p>
  <b>我們的腳步到最後走上不歸路</b>
</p><p>
  <b>到最後迷了路</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>不在乎 這條路陪你一起吃苦</b>
</p><p>
  <b>至少能擁抱你的溫度</b>
</p><p>
  <b>就算被放逐 就算幸福差這一步</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>不在乎 何苦讓我吃了多少苦</b>
</p><p>
  <b>這段路我很知足</b>
</p><p>
  <b>至少你擁有我的祝福</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>花火燒成微弱螢火</b>
</p><p>
  <b>飄落在海市蜃樓</b>
</p><p>
  <b>我們的腳步到最後走上不歸路</b>
</p><p>
  <b>到最後迷了路</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>不在乎 這條路陪你一起吃苦</b>
</p><p>
  <b>至少能擁抱你的溫度</b>
</p><p>
  <b>就算被放逐 就算幸福差這一步</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>不在乎 何苦讓我吃了多少苦</b>
</p><p>
  <b>這段路我很知足</b>
</p><p>
  <b>至少你擁有我的祝福</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>我不服 不服輸</b>
</p><p>
  <b>未知數 不算數</b>
</p><p>
  <b>愛如果願賭服輸 寧願我被辜負</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>不在乎 這條路陪你一起吃苦</b>
</p><p>
  <b>至少能擁抱你的溫度</b>
</p><p>
  <b>就算被放逐 就算幸福差這一步</b>
</p><p>
  <b>不在乎 何苦讓我吃了多少苦</b>
</p><p>
  <b>這段路我很知足</b>
</p><p>
  <b>至少你擁有我的祝福</b>
</p><p>
  <b>給你遠遠遠遠的守護</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>一場大火，改變了這個貧民區的命運。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這場火最初是從垃圾山燃起的，凌亂的廢物不知為何突然燃燒起來，由於火災發生在貧民區，根本就無人理會。貧民區居民付不起消防員出動的費用，因此只好自救。微弱的灌救阻止不了火勢蔓延，很快貧民區的住宅也受到波及。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>同時間，一個專門報道社會各種不公義事件的地下電台，爆出一些關鍵罪證，揭發當年建造貧民區之牆的罪魁禍首，是家族在社會上非常有勢力的泰勒．巴魯度，以及他的私人醫生古利夏．耶格。透過孤立貧民區，建成一片無人管治的地帶，巴魯度家族在貧民區進行各種非法勾當，從黃賭毒的非法生意中獲取大量利潤。毫無還擊之力的貧民，只能淪為他們的生財工具。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這一個消息令很多因為火災而無家可歸的貧民更加憤怒，他們的怒火比貧民區燃燒的火焰更加猛烈。他們燃點起更多火頭，誓要消除貧民區的劃界；有些人更包圍了巴魯度家族的大宅，要求嚴懲進行非法勾當的人。最後政府為平息民憤，承諾會徹查巴魯度家族，並在以後向所有市民提供平等的房屋和教育等機會。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>當天里維要求艾倫完成的最後任務，就是為貧民區燃點起火焰，然後離開這裏，去找尋罪證指向的古利夏醫生，確保他的安全。這場火為自由之翼拖延了時間，讓想搶奪罪證的敵方一時措手不及，同時也燃點了貧民區居民的憤怒，令自由之翼掌握的罪證成為打破貧民區之牆的契機。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>但里維很清楚，事件尚未真正完結。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>表面上巴魯度家族都在法院審判下得到應有懲罰，但這些都不過是政府高官為了平息民憤跟巴魯度家族做的交易。被揭發出來的罪行，只是冰山一角。貧民區之牆已經不在了，但許多人依然受到權勢的壓逼，過著苦不堪言的生活。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>因此，自由之翼的任務仍然在繼續。距離那道分隔貧富的牆真正消失，還有很長的一段路。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這一年來里維仍然做著警官的工作，也在暗中繼續接受自由之翼的任務。在組織成員眼中，一切都沒有改變。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>但還是有改變了的，就像那個離開了的人，連同里維的心情──這一部份，卻只有他自己一個人知道而已。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>想到這些，里維有點煩躁地站起身，想去找點工作讓自己忙起來。此時貝多拉卻氣吁吁地走過來，神色凝重的向里維展示平板電腦上的新聞報道。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>這篇報道寫的，是關於貧民區之牆的提倡者、已失蹤數年的古利夏．耶格的消息。在貧民區大火發生後，他一度成為眾矢之的，無數人想把他揪出來嚴懲，卻一直苦無他的下落。然而新聞報道指出，他已被證實於希干希納死亡，死因是自殺。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維皺皺眉頭，向貝多拉交代了一下，便拿起西裝外套，跑了出去。他衝到停車的地方，開起摩托車，用力地踏上油門，以最高速度前進。經過漂亮的高尚住宅區和之前貧民抗爭時被焚燬的廢墟，一個拐彎，他終於停下摩托車。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他環視一下小公園四周，沒有看到一個人影，但如里維般靈敏的人，不可能沒有察覺到。里維轉身，果然看到一張少年的臉。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>他的眼神，跟當天說要擊破貧民區之牆時一樣堅定。那抹眼神清楚地訴說著，他將憑自己的意志走上決定了的路。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「兵長你說過吧，只要是我自己的意願留下來，我便是自由的。」艾倫踏步向前，直到他跟里維的距離只剩一步，「那時候接受任務而離去，是因為我並不自由，我要去找老爸一趟，去弄清楚關於貧民區的一切，這是我必須做的事情。然後，我找到他了。他告訴了我很多貧民區的故事，最後，他對我說，他有讓我自由的方法。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>深呼吸後，艾倫輕輕說出：「那個方法是，古利夏．耶格的死亡。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>里維嘖了一聲，「古利夏．耶格醫生已經死掉了，但你爸還沒有死吧。」看到艾倫微笑，里維便知道，自己猜對了──不，應該說，在這裏見到艾倫的時候，他就知道自己猜對了。他認識的古利夏醫生，才不是會這般自殺死掉的人。現在的他，一定在什麼地方以別的身份，做著一些他認為是對的事。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「或許貧民區的牆尚未真正消失，但就算回到牆內，現在的我，已經自由了。因為，決定跟上最重要的人的步伐，是我自己的意願。」艾倫提起手，把手上的金色徽章放到左襟前，「那麼，兵長，我可以重新戴上自由之翼的徽章了嗎？」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>怎料里維卻搖搖頭，「不，我不批准。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>看到艾倫驚愕的樣子，里維挑起嘴角。</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>「因為現在還有更重要的事情需要優先處理。」</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>那便是，一個載滿思念的熱吻。</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>－＜全文完＞－</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>